Parliament of Dreams
by Torracmir
Summary: If a change in the B5 time line occured 1000 years ago, what would be the difference


TITLE: Parliament of Dreams  
  
AUTHOR: Cris Wilson.  
  
Season 1 - Episode Part 4  
  
RATING: None.  
  
DATE FIRST POSTED: 14 July 2000  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Babylon 5 and all related material belong to JMS, Time-Warner and Babylonian Productions. Anything connected to THHGTTG belongs to DNA and anything else belongs to me.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES (if any) NOTES: Most AU B5 stories deal with the aftermath of the Minbari winning the war at The Battle of the Line, but what if a change in the time line occurred a thousand years ago. This is what I think may have happened if such a thing did happen, and how the future history of the B5 universe was changed and yet somehow not changed!  
  
Since these stories are set in another dimension I'm only narrating the changes. To understand the stories better you have to watch the episode in question than see my stories as overlays. So whatever is going on in the backdrop of the story even if it doesn't get a mention is still going on in the background.   
  
--------------------  
  
Douglas Adams "There is a theory which states that if ever anybody discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened."   
  
  
Parliament of Dreams.  
  
  
  
Opening narrative (spoken) by Lieutenant Commander Jeffrey Sinclair.  
  
It was the dawn of the third age of man. Ten years after the Earth- Minbari war. The Babylon Project was a dream given form.   
  
Its goal was to be a place where Humans and Aliens could work out their differences peacefully.   
  
A port of call, all the way from home. For diplomats, hustlers, wanderers, traders and Space Command. Humans and Aliens wrapped up in eight miles of floating ship, all alone in the night.   
  
It can be a dangerous place, but it was our last best hope for peace.   
  
This is the story of the Greatest of these stations, and the people whose lives were shaped by it.  
  
  
The name of the place was Britannia 7.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parliament of Dreams  
  
Part One  
  
Corinth had come to a decision. It had been a long time in coming, but she'd finally decided to get the marks on her wrists removed. It had been impossible before; Earthforce had insisted she kept them to remind her of her treachery. But now that she was back in the bosom of Command she could see absolutely no reason why she should still have them. The Colithian hadn't lied to Garibaldi either, the woman wasn't ashamed of what she'd done, but it was the way things had worked out later on that still shamed her.   
  
Quickly she made her way to the Med Lab, thinking that Franklin would be easier to approach at the moment than Ashe.  
  
"Squadron Leader Richards, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you for a while, what can I do for you?" Franklin asked when he recognized his new visitor.  
  
"I would like you t'remove these marks if that's possible?" she asked hesitantly taking her jacket off and holding her right arm out.  
  
The dark skinned Doctor gently held to hold of her hand, his skilled eye looking at the dark brown ring encircling her wrist. With his other hand he gently traced the mark, and came to the only conclusion he could. "These look like 'cuff marks!" he said softly, wondering why the Colithian seemed nervous as he examined her.  
  
Something in Franklin's voice reminded the Colithian of another dark skinned Human, only this one wasn't going to heal her, he was going to make her living hell even worse. Franklin's touch was just too much, grabbing her right hand with her left, she pulled the hand towards her protectively, as she did so her watch strap slipped to reveal another brown mark. "No, no!" she whimpered slightly as she turned and grabbed her jacket. In blind panic she left the room, bumping into Harrington who was just about to enter. Stunned he called after her, but his fiancé was already out of sight.   
  
He glared at Franklin standing at the Med Lab door. "What did you say to her?" he said evenly.  
  
"Corinth came to see if I could remove these marks from around her wrists, and when I said they looked like cuff marks she seemed to change--."  
  
"I know what did it, "Harrington explained his voice changing to an understanding tone. I'll have a word with her later, but I won't let you ask her. It's something she'll have to tell you herself." Tannia 7's Commander walked into the room and sat down on one of the beds. "Now Steven I've come for the inoculations you keep reminding me about," he finished with a smile.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Mars was a desolate red planet, or so Vicky Carlisle decided. Ever since she'd come here, she'd hated it. It had been so simple at first, seeking out the Psi Corp leader Alfred Bester and persuading him she wanted to work for him. It had been extremely hard, that was until she'd delivered Sphere Richards into his hands, direct from the Citadel. The plan had worked well until the woman had 'died', or so it seemed. Bester had said she could still work for him, he was curious about the Cast. He had asked if he could do some tests when he got back from Britannia 7, nothing deadly of course, just to see --.  
  
Still deep in thought the Colithian opened the door and walked in. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it, then she noticed a single candle was burning in the small alter she'd set up in honour of Valen. Puzzled, Vicky moved towards it, sure she'd not left the candle burning before she left her quarters. Sensing movement behind her, she began to turn, but an arm clamped itself over her mouth, the other arm moving round her body to restrain her. The hand touched her shoulder briefly, causing a pricking sensation with something sharp.  
  
"I live for the One, I die for the One. Do you still serve the One?" a male voice whispered in Vicky Carlisle's ear and then let go. Shocked, she staggering away from the sudden attack, the words sinking into her mind, and something else. The man had spoken in Minbari, and not just any Minbari dialect but Torrac's, and the only people who spoke that dialect was her own people, the Colithians. And there was only one part of Colithian society who would not only have the ability to sneak around so easily, but who would also have said those words in that way.  
  
Cautiously the woman turned to face her attacker, and her eyes latched onto a badge on his left breast. From there her eyes went to the man's face and with growing horror she recognized the orderly who had not only attended the Mayji's body, but who had even prepared it for the Cryo unit. Vicky glanced at the door, but the man smiled slightly and she decided not to even try to escape. Anyway she was starting to feel dizzy. She staggered slightly and her attacker moved towards her, taking hold of her arm he guided her to the sofa.  
  
"What's happening t'me?" the room was beginning to spin, she was beginning to feel sick, and as she allowed herself to lie down she felt slightly better. "Why are you doing this t'me?"   
  
"I have administered a poison into your system," the man explained. "They knew you would not return yourself, so you were judged guilty and the sentence is being carried out. They also want t'know why you betrayed her? The woman remained silent and the man sighed, "You may as well tell me, it may allow you t'make your peace with the universe."  
  
Vicky began to feel cold and her vision was beginning to fade, she knew there was no way out of this situation. "How long have you been here?" the Colithian asked weakly.  
  
The medical orderly's voice changed in tone as he spoke. " We were watching you when you betrayed her. We have always been here, this is our task as set by Valen."  
  
"My brother and she entered the Room of Truth and Death. She walked out alive, he was returned to us dead, a burnt out shell of the man we knew. Why did he have t'die and she live? Ask them that when you give your report." Panic began to show in her voice.  
  
The man sighed again and sat himself next to her. He hadn't wanted to take on this assignment, but his oath stopped him from disobeying. Slipping his arms around the woman's shoulder he drew her close to him in a hug. "I don't know much about the choosing ritual, but I gather he would have been given the chance t'walk away. And when he entered the Room of Truth and Death, it would have been by his own free will. If he died then his heart and soul must have lied."   
  
"I can't see!" Vicky tried to scream but her voice was becoming weak. "Valen forgive me," she whispered, as she closed her eyes for the last time.   
  
The medical orderly slowly stood up. Within the next few minutes her spirit would leave her, and her soul would be on its journey to The Place Where No Shadows Fall. He had to think about getting away too. This whole assignment had been hard, making sure he avoided telepathic scans had made his life hell. Plucking the badge from his jacket, he looked at it wistfully before placing it into his pocket. Glancing at the body for one last time he left the room to begin to plan his journey home.  
.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well that's it anyway!" Franklin said. "The Centauri can throw what they like at you in diseases, you're immune to them again." He paused, thought for a moment then looked Harrington. "Are you sure Corinth will be all right?" the human doctor went on, making his way over to his computer to update Harrington's medical records.  
  
Harrington nodded, "I'll have a word with her later. I'll let her calm down first."   
  
"Funny really, I would have thought Corinth was the easiest one to approach. Until I touched those marks she was fine," Franklin stated, still using the computer. "But I was wrong. Seems your fiancée's just like Ashe and Meredith, unapproachable."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Cath? And does Ashe have something to do with you cancelling the lab change over?" Harrington inquired. The Doctor's cancellation orders had seemed strange at the time, but Harrington guessed the other had a good reason for it and didn't bother questioning Franklin's actions.  
  
"Oh I worked out what was wrong with Ashe. But Meredith----." Franklin shook his head, finished updating the records and turned to face Harrington, leaning back on the unit as he did so. "Well every time I approach her I end up --."  
  
"Cath's a very busy person," Harrington explained. "The times I've caught her eating her meals on the move is unbelievable. Even Jeff's been moaning to her about that, bad for her digestion." The Human thought for a moment, then a memory came flooding back. Grinning he turned to Lillian Hobbs who'd just entered the Med Lab, her arms full of paperwork. "Will you be alright if I kidnap Doctor Franklin for a while, I think I can solve a communication problem?"  
  
Lillian Hobbs nodded and Franklin shrugged. One thing he'd come to understand about Harrington, he never wasted words if he could help it.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They made their way to the garden and finally Harrington began to speak. "When the Colithians first came to Earth I was on a training course. They were transferred to the unit our squad was attached to. It seems Corinth had had a row with Sinclair over tactics. A week later Earthforce had an encounter with the Marach and used the same tactics Corinth had described. We didn't beat them, but we gave them a bloody nose. Jeff apologized to Corinth and he began to respect her a lot after that. Anyway I'd just returned from my course and Jeff suggested that Corinth meet me. We met in the Commissary, just the three of us, and that was the moment I first saw this woman with a mop of dark curly hair and I fell in love. I was desperate to get to know her better. More Colithians joined us and I said something I shouldn't have. Next thing I knew I had a pint of beer poured over my head by Corinth. Jeff and the rest of the group laughed and Corinth stormed off in a huff.  
  
Flash back to Earth ******************************  
  
Sinclair walked into his quarters and was hit by the strong smell of beer. When he went to investigate he found it was coming from a pile of clothes dumped by the vibe-washer. Sighing slightly and without needing to be told, he knew exactly how they came to be in this stare. He put them in the machine and set the program running. Movement behind him made him turn to see Harrington emerge from the bathroom, evidently having just had a water shower due to the fact he was vigorously rubbing his short dark hair.  
  
Jeffery Sinclair sighed. "Haven't you learned anything yet? When will you get the hint that Corinthia Richards doesn't want to see you?"  
  
"But I want to get to know her better!" Harrington said, the frustration was clearly showing in his voice. He poured two coffees out, and pushed one in Sinclair's direction, "I just sick of beer hair rinses. That's the sixth in the last two weeks."  
  
They drank the coffees in silence, Sinclair pondering on his friend's problem. Then it struck him where Harrington was going wrong. A grin split Sinclair's face and Harrington threw him a funny look. "Then maybe you're tackling the problem the wrong way."  
  
"Wadda ya mean?"  
  
"Maybe your making the same mistake others are making. Corinth seems human and even speaks English like a native, but she's not a human. Her culture is different from ours, which means that relationships are probably formed in different ways on--"  
  
"So how's that going to help me then, if I don't know how--?" Harrington interrupted.  
  
Sinclair broke into Harrington's sentence. "You don't. But maybe if you can catch her on her own you could say you just want to talk, that's all, and you may get somewhere."   
  
"Do you really think it will work?"  
  
"Do you want another hair rinse?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harrington found the woman he was after in the officer's mess wearing a new Earthforce uniform. Her new Earth rank of Major stood out against the brown of the Gropo jacket she was wearing. It seemed to Harrington that the Colithian hadn't seen him, content as she was in gazing out of the window to her left side. He placing a coffee down on the table in front of her and the action dragged Corinth back to reality. She looked up and recognized her visitor, that idiotic fool who kept on pestering her. Anger flashed over her face, and she made to get up.   
  
Harrington knew he'd have only a few moments to hold the woman's attention. Taking a quick breath he began. "Look I know we don't get on too well, but I'd like to talk to you, that's all. No strings attached, just talk. You can leave if you want to, but please, just hear me out."  
  
The anger died in the Colithian's eyes as she thought over his words. He did look 'alright' and she only had her own people to fall back on if she had any problems. Maybe she should try to make some new friends amongst the humans. After all, Earth was their heritage, and unless a certain problem could be worked out soon, she doubted if she'd be returning home in the near future. "Well, go on then, talk," she informed him. Her voice was flat, but Harrington was sure she was laughing at him.   
  
Determined not to be put off Harrington began to speak. "Well, my name's Tom Harrington, and I was born in --." And so he spent the next hour talking about himself, his family, his hopes and fears, in fact everything he could think of to keep the Colithian interested in him.   
  
Corinth stayed to listen, even ordering them both another coffee. The drink was bitter, but the Colithian had decided that she had to get used to drinking it. It seemed to be all the humans ever drank. Finally Harrington ran out of subjects and stopped. He watched the Colithian stand up and finished her coffee in one gulp.   
  
For a moment she looked at the cup, then she spoke. "Will you walk with me Lieutenant?"  
  
"Tom - my friends call me Tom!" he stuttered.  
  
"Ok then Tom, will you walk with me?" the Colithian asked again, and the Human nodded, trying to hide the fact he was as nervous as hell. He finished his coffee and joined her outside. It was early evening on Earth, and the crickets were starting to sing in the cooler evening temperature. Now it was the Colithian's turn to speak and Harrington remained silent letting her talk freely. He found he was almost intoxicated by her voice.   
  
Corinth told him she was forty-six and single. She told him a lot about her Birthworld. The woman then went on to explain that she'd been a Flight Lieutenant in Defence Command and had just had a big argument with one of her commanding officers. The result was if she returned to Colithia at the moment she'd be in very big trouble. Eventually she finished and bid him good night.  
  
"Corinthia, can I see you again?" Harrington asked, hoping beyond hope that the woman would say yes.  
  
"Corinth, everyone calls me Corinth. Corinthia's my Sunday name!" The woman smiled as she walked towards her quarters. And that was the point that Harrington knew Sinclair's advice had worked.  
  
End of Flashback**********************************  
  
"So that was it, that's how I first met Corinth. Look we're having an informal meeting tonight at Michael's place. Come as my guest. I don't think anyone'll complain and if they do, well, I'll smash heads together myself."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Commander, a word!" It was the sound of Garibaldi's voice which had Harrington looking up. The human had sneaked into Harrington's office by the back way. "Well I found out what you wanted," he'd paused. Harrington nodded, understanding his Security officer's meaning. "Look, a lot of the contacts I know don't want to be identified," he'd gone on cryptically. Getting the drift of his friend's words, Harrington begged a favour of Cath Meredith who was working late as usual, and invited Garibaldi to the privacy of his own quarters.  
  
Settling down on the couch, and accepting the coffee Harrington had made, the Human went on. "You know this was a prime posting. Well Earth Central submitted a list to Colithia. The usual. Presidents of large conglomerates, senators, generals, even a late president and a Psi Corp member. Three lists were submitted and rejected. Even Sinclair's name was put forward and rejected, as well as a Captain John Sheridan."   
  
"I've heard of him, never met him though. I think Jeff said they'd met a few times, once during the Martian food riots."  
  
"There was nothing, no comeback of any kind. In the end Earth Central asked exactly who the Colithians wanted."  
  
"And the answer was me?"  
  
"You got it Tom, and they used blackmail to get it. It was either you or they took their gift back. Seems they gave Earth forty-eight hours to get you here or else. "  
  
"So that's why I was posted out so quickly." Harrington grinned then become serious. "But why me?"  
  
Garibaldi shrugged. "I can't answer that, but what I found on Corinth, now that surprised me even more. You know you asked that she could be posted here!" Harrington nodded intrigued by the first revelation. That there seemed to be more somehow didn't surprise him.  
  
"At first Earthforce refused, until Command began to insist," Garibaldi paused again, still trying to digest the new information himself. "But it appears the main pressure came from a place called the Citadel. They insisted that Corinth was to be returned to Command, and her transfer was arranged before you asked and before she got here. Know I thought Cath had sorted it out, it's even on Corinth's record, but for some reason our mutual friend is lying."  
  
Harrington looked shocked. He'd thought he could trust the Colithian, and Cath seemed to be Corinth's best friend. "Why should Cath lie?"  
  
"You tell me. I'm a good judge of character but not with Cath Meredith it seems, and remember she did lie about her rank. If she could lie about that what else is she lying about?"  
  
Harrington brushed the idea away. I know why she did that---"   
  
"What the--!" Garibaldi said at the same time, reacting to an inhuman scream coming from the direction of the bedroom. The security officer began to move towards the door but Harrington moved quicker. He opened the door and had the lights on before Garibaldi had even moved partway across the floor. By the time the Human had made it to the door he found Harrington sitting on the bed, holding his fiancée in his arms, talking to her softly and calming her down.   
  
The security officer was visibly shocked. Corinth was writhing in pain and a look of terror was clearly showing on her face.   
  
"Come on sweetheart, calm down," Harrington was crooning softly. Her writhing turned to heavy shaking and her eyes fixed on Garibaldi. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the Colithian's eyes closed and her body relaxed. Harrington let go and settled her back down in bed. He switched the lights off after glancing at her for one last time and sat down in the lounge again.  
  
"Condemn her if you must Michael, but pity her as well. She's had these nightmares since the end of the Minbari conflict. I don't know what they did to her, but we both have to live with the results.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Catherine Meredith waited patently in the arrival lounge for two men to appear. This wasn't part of her job but Harrington was busy and she'd agreed to do him a favour, it wasn't her favourite job, but, well, you never knew when favours could be called in---. As the last people walked out of the customs area two men appeared, and from the way they were dressed it was the men she was looking for.   
  
They walked up to her and gazed directly into her eyes as if they were trying to read her mind. She introduced herself and waited for them to speak. The men remained silent.  
  
Becoming uncomfortable with the situation. The Colithian looked down her nose to see if a huge spot had appeared without her seeing it. Finding none the woman discreetly sniffed her armpit to see if she'd forgotten to put on any deodorant that morning. Then it dawned on her what was happening. The sensation was slight, gentle and dull, but someone was trying to scan her. This was what both Corinth and Garibaldi had meant when she'd once asked them for advice. Both Security officers had said the same thing, "Don't trust Psi Corp!"  
  
The smaller of the two with short-cropped dark hair grinned. "Don't worry Commander, there's nothing wrong with your personal hygiene. We were just trying to find out if it was true."  
  
"What's true?" the woman asked, already beginning to dislike the men.   
  
The second man spoke. "We were trying to see if we could access your mind, but we came across a barrier of some kind."  
  
"It's called a Cast, and it's natural thank you. Are you sure you can handle the situation?" Cath said sarcastically, but it appeared to wash over the men.  
  
"I can assure you that as members of Psi Corp, we are professionals. We can handle all situations we are confronted with. My name is Alfred Bester by the way, and this is my companion, Karl Anderson." He held his black-gloved hand out. Instinctively Cath took it and shook it, then turned and began to walk towards Harrington's office. "Is Commander Harrington available? I was lead to believe he would be here to meet us."  
  
"Commander Harrington is unavailable at the moment, however I was asked t'take you to his office and act as your host," the Group Captain explained, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her head. Finally she spun round. "I have told you not t'try and read my mind, now will you please desist!"  
  
Bester looked visibly shocked at this revelation, he glanced at his companion then at the Colithian. "I am sorry but neither of us was trying to scan you, at least not at this moment."  
  
"Then if you weren't, who the hell was?" Cath studied the two Psi Corp men and was reasonably sure the expression of shock on Bester's face was genuine and the tingling sensation suddenly stopped. The woman quickly glanced around and seeing a Vorlon appearing to do its best to ignore her, she shrugged. "Ok I believe you. If you will follow me." She gestured to the two men, her tone more civil now. This was something she was going to have to talk to Fred about. Could it have been possible, a Vorlon trying to scan her?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parliament of Dreams.  
  
Part Two  
  
Garibaldi had mumbled something about having made his peace with Corinth and left.  
  
Harrington went back to the bedroom and looked on the face of the woman he loved. Corinth was sleeping peacefully now, her face calm and serene in the dim light that entered though the door. It was so different from the sight he gazed on the first night Corinth had been posted back to him. Then her face had been scared with fear. Her haunted eyes had darted around as if she feared some form of assault and she'd trembled when he'd touched her. The doctor who had examined the frightened woman had come to the conclusion that the Colithian had been tortured, both physically and psychologically.  
  
It had taken almost four months before Corinth even let him touch her body. That was the first time they had made love, at least it seemed they were going to make love. Corinth had put her arms around him, kissed him and lay as still as a log. Her only reaction as the Human began to climax was to shed a single tear. Harrington had satisfied himself, and rolled off disgusted with himself. He'd felt liked he'd just raped her. Corinth had crawled off the bed and curled up in a ball in the corner, sobbing her eyes out.   
  
Eventually the Colithian had come to trust him again. When they next made love, they had pretended it was Corinth's first time, and from that point onwards they'd rebuilt their relationship. But it had taken time, almost ten years, and ten years was a long time for a Human, at least that was what he'd told her. He checked his watch and decided he'd better go and relieve Cath of her guests. One last look at his fiancé and he left his quarters to rescue the Group Captain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garibaldi returned to the Security office and sat down, Zack walk in and handed him a beige envelope. "Just been handed this by Appleton, it's meant for you." His soft grating voice cut into Garibaldi's thoughts.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Command HQ I think!" The younger man sounded apologetic.  
  
Sighing loudly Garibaldi opened the envelope, pulled out a pale blue sheet of paper, and glanced at the contents. He did a double take, certain there must have been some mistake and decided to get it cleared up at source, or in this case Cath Meredith.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relieved that Harrington had finally taken the Psi Corp guests off her hands, Cath decided she was finished for the day and escaped to her quarters. The cats were starving as usual, and proved their point by trying to trip her up as she prepared their meal. Cats, Cath decided were constantly hungry, and no matter how much food you gave them they still seemed to be bottomless pits!  
  
The Colithian looked in her fridge, and it quickly dawned on her what else she should have done that day, shop for food! All she had left it seemed was a forlorn looking cooked spicy sausage. Taking the sausage out of the fridge and looking at it, the Group Captain wondered if she should fry an egg to go with it, or give the sausage to the 'starving' cats. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream of surprise, when the Colithian went to investigate; she found an extremely shocked looking Garibaldi picking himself up from the floor.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Still thinking the content of the letter was either a mistake or a bad joke, Garibaldi stood outside the Group Captain's quarters. He rested his weight on the door and pressed the buzzer, his palm touching the opening panel on the doorframe. The moment he did that the door opened. Caught off guard, he fell into the room and found himself looking at a very surprised Colithian.  
  
With all the dignity he could muster the Human stood up and brushed himself down. "Your door lock is broken, you'd better get it fixed right away!" he pointed out.  
  
"No it's not!" the Colithian laughed. "That's what I forgot t'tell you. I've had your palm print put on my Friends and Family program. Unless I actually lock you out or I'm out, you can enter anytime you want. How do you think Jeff gets in so easily?" she finished, looking at the puzzled look the Human threw her. "So why did you just throw yourself at my feet?" she finished. Garibaldi pulled the letter from his pocket; before he could go on Cath nodded and explained it all. "So its come has it, your promotion?"  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
"No it's a secondment. Most section leaders are at the very least Squadron Leaders, you're the head of your department, but by our standards you're only a senior NCO. I asked Command if I could have you as an acting Sqaddi and it seems they've agreed. You'll be on half pay of course, but I'm sorry I could only get it back dated three months!"  
  
"So why didn't you tell me what you planned?"  
  
"O yes so I tell you, and Command tells me t'take a long walk off a short pier, you begin to think I'm a wind up merchant, and I'm left with egg on my face. Very funny Michael!" Cath looked and sounded hurt. Garibaldi felt a twinge of regret for what he'd just said, because the woman was right in her assessment of the situation.  
  
"Look Cath, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burst in like that. Can I make it up to you, a meal perhaps?"   
  
"Why do you Humans seem t'think a meal out will solve everything? Valen's Shadow now what!" The last remark was in response to a clattering sound coming from the kitchen. Cath went to investigate and walked back into her lounge shaking her head. "Looks like your going to have t'feed me then, that's my dinner gone for a burton. At least the cats will enjoy it," she sighed. "So where are you going to take me?"  
  
"Fresh Air?" the security officer suggested.  
  
"The Colithian shook her head. "Naa too posh, anyway the food's well--."  
  
"So where do you suggest then?"  
  
"Milliways!" the woman laughed.  
  
Garibaldi thought for a moment trying to remember where Milliways was. He'd heard the name mentioned before, but couldn't place it. Finally he conceded defeat and said, "There's no place on the Station called Milliways."  
  
"O yes there is, only it's full title is 'The Restaurant at the End of the Universe'!" Now the Security Officer knew exactly where it was. He remembered it was the only place the Colithians protested about loosing to Earthforce, so much so that the Fresh Air Restaurant had to be built on an extension over the Garden. "I'll meet you there in about half an hour, okay!" the Colithian cut into his thoughts and began to physically push him towards her door.   
  
Garibaldi pretended to fight her and found himself landing on the floor with a thud. Picking himself up and rubbing his elbow he left quickly, making a mental note not to try hand-to-hand combat with the Group Captain again in a hurry.   
.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squadron Leader Paul Bremner was getting fed up with it all. The moment he came off duty Sphere Richards had met him because she'd decided to hold a training session. Today she was throwing small soft juggling balls at him to catch, and infuriatingly he kept missing. Once again the female Mayji gathered the balls together and sat down, getting herself ready for the next throw.  
  
"See, I told you I wasn't as strong as you thought!" he almost cried in frustration.  
  
"So both Kate and I are liars are we? We both had faith in you, as did others. I asked, you answered, and now you tell me you were lying all the time." The woman got up to leave. "No wonder Kate wanted to die, having to live with an unbeliever--."   
  
Anger boiled over in Paul Bremner's mind. It was bad enough his wife had died saving this woman's life, but having her memory mocked as well! "Only one thing is keeping me from killing you--." he shouted, and watched Sphere twist round to throw a ball in his direction, aimed at his face.  
  
Instinctively he reached out and grabbed the ball. Holding it steady before his eyes, the strain caused sweat to form on his forehead, then the sheer effort was too much and the ball, caught by gravity, fell on the floor.  
  
"Do I have t'get you angry every time I want you to attempt something new?" the woman remarked, returning to the centre of the floor. She watched Bremner slump back in his chair, elated but drained with the effort of holding the ball. "I told you, you were stronger than you thought, and now you need t'keep practicing. The more you practice the better you will become and the quicker you will progress. The quicker you can progress the more I can teach you and the sooner you will be ready for--."  
  
"Death?" the man interrupted.  
  
"Life!" Sphere snorted in disgust.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later Cath appeared, but it wasn't the Catherine Meredith Garibaldi knew so well. For a moment he thought the Colithians must have worked out how to clone people and the Group Captain had sent her clone along instead.   
  
Gone was her normal style of clothes to be replaced by a dress that showed her cleavage without being to low. The dress was a calf length midnight blue creation, nipped in at the waist with short loose sleeves. Most of the woman's hair was taken up in a bun, but enough was allowed to 'escape' to stop the effect from being too severe. Around Cath's neck was the Minbari crystal necklace glowing with its own inner light, and the whole outfit was finished off with gold coloured chain earrings. All in all, the Group Captain seemed good enough to eat. In fact the Human began to find it hard to conceal his feelings for the Colithian.  
  
The night progressed well, Garibaldi filling Cath in about his own background and answering all her questions about life in the Bronx. Finally he made a point of asking her about the two rings she always wore, one of them on what to a Human would have been on the wedding ring finger.  
  
"On the day I passed out, my father gave me his signet ring. He said it would bring me luck. And as for the other, well I'm a widow see," the Colithian explained after a moment's hesitation. "Tony Metcalf was my husband. He was my squadron's chief maintenance officer, and my own personal engineer."  
  
Cath filled her glass with wine and ordered another jug of orange juice for Garibaldi. "We met when we were doing tests on my Nimrod. Anyway when it was over, I was getting out of the cockpit and got tangled up in the rigs. Course I lost my balance and fell out, straight on top of Tony who just happened t'be working underneath. And all Max could do was fall about laughing! Well that's how we met properly. Anyway we worked together and got on well, until finally my father finally insisted we got married!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"O nothing really, just neither of us ever got round to asking the obvious," she sighed. When she began speaking again her tone had changed. " We were married for just over six months, most of the time we spent apart. I was posted t'the Antelope, and Tony had to do his stint on one of the Platforms, and then he was due to follow me.  
  
Then I was chosen to be part of the Guard of Honour at the young Sire's anointing. Tony promised to be there, and he was in the crowd, I saw him and broke the rules by waving slightly at him." She smiled at the memory then went on. "The next time I saw him he was dead. Killed by a pair of drunken Minbari warriors--." She trailed off; this was still the hard bit, remembering the moment when she held his body in her arms --.  
  
Garibaldi thought he understand what she was getting at. "The Time of Madness?" he asked softly, trying to clarify her meaning.  
  
Cath nodded forcing a smile. "Nobody knows where they got the alcohol from, or what made them drink it---. She paused again. "Anyway I reverted back t'my maiden name, 'cos it was easier t'live with."  
  
"And since then?"  
  
The Group Captain cheered up slightly. "I did meet another, we got on well. We were together for over twenty years, but then we split up. Look you're employed by the station, not Earthforce. I had some say over your appointment. Jeff suggested you and told me all about Lise. It seems we've both got a lot in common. Both of us are trying t'work out on our own way, a way of trying to deal with past relationships. I like you Michael, just because I'm a Colithian doesn't make me any less--," she paused to find the right word, and was surprised with the result. "Well, 'human' than you. I have the same loves, hates, feelings and urges as any human woman has. I know how you must feel. Twenty years is a long time t'form a bond. It's not something you can walk away from without some emotional baggage."  
  
Which as Garibaldi knew, from bitter experience, was more than true.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The cloaked figure walked up to the top of the small hill overlooking the country house set in the valley. Once at the top it sat down, pushing its hood back, revealing a young female Minbari with a strange caste, neither worker nor religious, but a hybrid of the two. One other thing made her stand out, her crest was over-large, and it framed a child-like face with almost piercing grey eyes.   
  
For a while the young girl studied the night sky, ignoring the light shining from the single visible Minbari moon. To any outsider it was as if she was looking for something, but whatever it was her diligence was in vain. Finally, and with a huge sigh, she stood up and carefully made her way down to the main building.  
  
Entering the main door already opened by one of the servants, she was greeted by a much older male Minbari. The girl bowed and the man nodded back. "You will make yourself ill, with all this stargazing. It's not good for you in this weather, you'll catch your death of cold." He chided her, but the concern was obvious in his voice.   
  
"He will come Taylon, he will come. I have seen it!" the girl replied softly, remembering the dream she'd had a few nights earlier.  
  
Taylon nodded. It wasn't that he didn't believe his ward, but if 'He' was to come, it would have to be soon, or it would be too late.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the garden the scaffolding was down, and for three days now compost had been transported though the garden and into the still shrouded structure. Delenn watched as yet another consignment of plants had been delivered and had vanished behind the shroud. This was one of Catherine Meredith's projects, that much the tiny Minbari had been able to glean, but that was all!   
  
"I have vowed in the name of the One who walked by Valen's side not to say anything!" the worker had retorted, when Delenn had asked about the project for the fourth time in an hour   
  
Delenn knew that to have sworn in Torrac's name meant at lot the Worker Caste. Torrac had always been a religious, founder of Delenn's own Clan, but she was a worker at heart, something the Worker Caste had never forgotten, nor the Religious Caste forgiven.   
  
As if on cue, Alisa Bedon appeared and moved towards Delenn, giving the Worker a chance to escape from the Sati. He'd been aware of just who she was right from the start, which had made her questioning about the project all the harder to ignore! For a moment Alisa too looked at the hidden structure, then together, and in silence they walked to Delenn's favourite place within the area, the stone garden.  
  
Within a few moments Harrington arrived at the pre-arranged time though the archway by the garden. Delenn greeted him and the waif moved away. "Alisa is an interesting person Commander. She has a most unusual Psi quality for a Human!" Delenn said after the man had sat down next to her.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harrington watched as the girl blushed bright red. "So I'm told!" Tannia 7's Human Commander agreed.   
  
"She has impressed me greatly," Delenn went on, "but when she touched my mind I detected great confusion about her future. It seems she's not happy with the choices she has. The Narn scare her and so does Psi Corp, and I'm aware Sphere has done her best to put her off going to Colithia!"  
  
"And?" Harrington asked, guessing he was being skilfully led into a trap.  
  
"Commander!" the waif returned to stand in front of them. "Do you think Ivanova and Talia would be really teed off if I decided to go with the Minbari?"   
  
"Probably, but I don't need to be a telepath to work that one out."  
  
"Alisa could be an instrument of great communication between the Humans and the Minbari. We suffer a lack there, as you know," The tiny Minbari confessed  
  
"The future in exchange of the past?" the Human nodded, " I think it's a good trade off."  
  
"I have already spoken to Commander Meredith," the girl broke in again. "She seemed relieved to get me off the Station. And I hope I've not upset her!"  
  
"I think Cath has had her routine upset a lot recently, too often to be upset by you." Delenn laughed then looked back to Harrington. "Cath had arranged for Alisa to stay at the Colithian Embassy for a short while until she becomes used to the Minbari way of life."  
  
"That sounds like Cath!" Harrington smiled to himself. Much as the Colithian in question wanted the girl off the station, she'd made sure Alisa was well looked after while she was under her protection.   
  
"Commander may I have a private word with you?" the young telepath asked.   
  
"Of course you can!" he said moving away from the Minbari.  
  
"Commander Harrington, I saw things I don't think I should have being untrained as such. I've already spoken to Commander Sinclair about something I thought he should know about."  
  
"And?" The Human decided it must be important if he was being spoken to confidentially.  
  
"Well the Mayji said the Colithians don't have telepaths, right? Well she's wrong. There is one on the station, not very good one, but there is a telepath. I just thought you'd like to know--."  
  
The waif's revelations interested Harrington more than he liked to admit. So who was the Colithian telepath he began to wonder?   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The old woman gazed out over the low mountain range, fascinated as always by the crystalline blocks placed on the top of the mountains to catch the light as the sun rose over the horizon. It never failed to fill her with awe her, even at her age. Valen's Shadow why did she have to still be alive? It was as if time had forgotten her life. The old lady had been old when she had been declared Sira a year after the young Sire had been murdered by the drunken Minbari warriors. Now she was tired and craved death--.  
  
"You look happy Sira." A familiar male voice cut into her thoughts. Surprised she turned to greet the new visitor. The old lady gestured to one of the servants to bring tea and nibbles.  
  
"No more than you do Dominii," the old woman greeted an old friend. "And what brings you from the Citadel?"  
  
The man pushed his dark Minbari-style hood back and smiled. He was tall with clear blue eyes and blondish/brown hair. "We have received a message from Aspatria. The problem is solved, the circle closed. The lost one has been returned to the fold, the other - destroyed."   
  
"It is a pity blood had to be shed, but if it was the only way!"  
  
"It was Sira, believe me. Besides it was Elizabeth's solution, she saw it as the only way."  
  
The old woman returned her gaze to the crystalline sculpture. "What was - is, what is -will be, what will be - was."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Parliament of Dreams.  
  
Part Three.  
  
"But you don't understand, this is my ceremonial blade!" the alien protested. "I'm a pilgrim, here for the sacred day of Shoo-daaga!" He bowed as he said it.  
  
"I don't care if you're the Easter bunny, you're not carrying this on the Station." Garibaldi held the knife up and waved it around slightly.  
  
"The Maker of All Things will not permit this; he will allow nothing to stand between me and the blade!" The alien was beginning to panic slightly.   
  
The alien was also beginning to get up Garibaldi's nose; he quickly abandoned tact and went on the attack. "Tell you what, I'll tie this to a magnetic grapple, stick it on the station hull and point you to the nearest airlock. If you can survive without a breather unit then you can have it."  
  
"You test my faith!"  
  
"And you're testing my patience. Now move on or I'll get Group Captain Meredith down here, and she won't be a understanding as I am!"  
  
The alien knew he wouldn't be able to argue with the small Colithian, she would probably throw him out of an airlock herself if she got angry enough. With an angry grunt he bowed again and moved away.  
  
"I can't believe we've another week of this to go through!" Zack said, moving to Garibaldi's side.  
  
"Don't blame me, blame Earth Central," Garibaldi sighed studying the blade. "Say," he switched to a mocking tone, "we've got an idea! How about having a fortnight where every alien species on Tannia 7 is encouraged to demonstrate their dominant religious beliefs? It will advance the cause of interplanetary peace and understanding. As bright ideas go this one is right up there with having my gums extracted! Anyway I think it's your turn!" Garibaldi suggested as another problem caught his eye.  
  
Glancing in the direction his boss was looking Zack sighed; it was going to be one of those days he decided.  
  
Garibaldi turned and watched his opposite number, Squadron Leader Corinth Richards speaking to a group of MP's, and pointing to some extremely forlorn members of Space Command, handcuffed together. She signed the paperwork, nodded and walked toward the Station security chief.  
  
"All done and dusted!" she grinned. "Thanks for your help."  
  
"Help - what help? All I did was arrest a Dust dealer for you, you did the rest," he exclaimed." What will happen to them?" the Human asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh they'll be charged, sent to de-tox, spend a while in Haverigg while they do their time," the Colithian explained in a matter of fact way. "If they are passed fit after that, then they'll be allowed to return t'duty. And in a few years time you'll find they'll be good little members of Command who'll look after their underlings and be treated with respect."  
  
"And if they don't respond?"  
  
Corinth shrugged." Not my department, but at least they'll be given a second chance," she pointed out.   
  
"You seem to know more about this set up than your telling." The Human shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at her inquisitively.  
  
Guessing what her companion was getting at Corinth smiled knowingly. "There's more to me that you think Michael Garibaldi." She laughed. "I never spent all my time in Defence Command. Anyway," she deflected his question easily, "it's drinkie break, how about sharing a doughnut to celebrate?"  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to get any further with his line of questioning, Garibaldi grinned. "You paying?" he inquired.  
  
The Colithian pulled a face then laughed. "Ok then, you choose where?"  
  
"The Zocalo!" the Human told her beginning to move in that direction. Corinth shook her head, looked at the backs of the departing prisoners then ran to catch up with him.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Anything wrong Commander?" Sphere said to Harrington as he sat by himself in the Zocalo, looking deep in thought.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, just that I can't think about what to show about Earth's dominant religious beliefs that's all." He looked at his future sister-in-law. "Look Sphere, can I ask you a question about your beliefs?"  
  
"If I can answer it, then I will!" the Mayji reassured him.  
  
"Well something's been nagging me since the little fiasco with Lennon's body. Just what is your belief in death? I mean how do you regard death?"  
  
"Strange question but a valid one," the Colithian agreed, "yet easy enough to answer. Death is but the end of one life and the start of another. We believe we are composed of three things, the Body which is simply the vehicle that we use to live in, the Spirit that gives us life, and the Soul that is our personality. As for what happens to us after we die, well we believe a soul will go t'wherever it is needed the most, unlike the Minbari who believe it goes into a collective of other Minbari souls, t'be reborn as yet another Minbari."  
  
"So you don't believe in a place like heaven, or judgment day, or anything like that then?"  
  
"We believe that when a soul has finally achieved all it can, then it passes on to another greater place, where even we don't know, but souls move in pairs." the Colithian explained. "In the beginning each soul was split into two, male and female. Each lifetime they seek each other out, and if they find each other they are united, if not they must wait until the next life. Eventually they will fuse together and move on to another greater place."  
  
"So why did Delenn hint that your were disrespectful to your dead?"  
  
"We cremate our dead and scatter their ashes wherever they fall. Only the greatest are buried whole and on Colithia. To the Minbari this is bad," the Mayji paused again, "yes they do cremate their dead sometimes, it depends on the wishes of the dead person, but even then the ashes are scattered on Minbar. To us wherever we say goodbye to our dead, that part of the Universe will remain forever Colithia!"  
  
"So you don't ape the Minbari in your beliefs then!" Harrington asked, surprised. From the way Corinth had always acted he thought they did.  
  
"No only the parts that Valen told us to." Sphere sound surprised at his question. "Our soul belief is based on what Valen taught us and years of study by our philosophers. You seem surprised we have philosophers," Sphere burst out laughing at Harrington's expression. "When you live for over two hundred years, you can spend along time thinking about the Universe. One day we hope t'be able t'find the question t'the answer of Life, the Universe and Everything!"  
  
The Human found himself laughing at the Mayji. "Isn't that what everyone trying to find out?"  
  
"But we already have the answer," Sphere smiled with him. "It's forty-two, but we need the question to understand what the answer means."  
  
Harrington was still laughing as he stood up. "One more thing, what was the dominant religion on your Homeworld, the one that forced you into exile?"  
  
"What gives you the impression we were exiled for our religious beliefs?" The Mayji looked puzzled. "If it was for our religious beliefs we would have stayed on our Homeworld, one of many different and varied religions." The Colithian stood up and looked at him. "No Tom, we were exiled for our political beliefs, we refused to accept the new world government. We, who had fought for over three thousand years to remain ourselves, independent of others, we were being forced to become as one with the rest of the world."   
  
"Did you say that there was no dominate religion on your Homeworld?"  
  
"Yes we were one of many, now we are one. Valen told us that we "had to forget the past to live in the future!"   
  
"One of many?" Harrington's eyes suddenly lit up, he reached forward, planted a kiss on the surprised Mayji's forehead and said, "Thanks, you've just given me an idea, I'm just going to sort it out, thanks again." And then he was gone leaving a bemused Mayji trying to work out what she'd said to him.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lyta was aware of the presence of the Streeebe around her, nothing would shake the loathing off, and it suddenly began to get worse. She watched as her boss Alfred Bester came to collect her, in a daze she was released into his care by Doctor Steven Franklin. And somehow a Streeebe entered her mind again, locking into it so that she was a mental prisoner, unable to physically escape or use her telepathy to scream for help.   
  
They walked through the Station and into the hanger area, and like a zombie she found she was walking towards a strange teardrop shaped ship. A door materialised in the side of the ship, and at this point Karl Alexander left them and walked away leaving Lyta with Bester.  
  
Forced to enter and sit down in what could only be described as a control room, Bester went though the pre-fight checks, requested permission to launch and finally entered the on-site jump gate. Once into hyperspace Alfred Bester spoke again, "Activate jump to null space!"  
  
Around them the red of hyperspace quickly changed to a white cloudlike affect, and Bester's outline began to shimmer and warp, when it finally stabilised it looked like a Streeebe!  
  
"What are you?" the woman screamed in fear. "Are you a Changeling?"  
  
Illusionist not changeling, and my name is Todd. The strange alien spoke with a Welsh accent.  
  
What are you going to do to me?   
  
Save your life! Do not panic, I will not hurt you, you are safe. You should not have tried to interfere with Fred's task; the loathing is your own guilt. That was the point that Lyta noticed the Streeebe was talking to her using telepathy. Let me enter your mind and take away the guilt. the Streeebe said.   
  
Swallowing hard the telepath nodded and braced her mind for more pain. Instead the Streeebe entered her mind like a feather. Gently touching it seemed to be using a tickling sensation, as it began to move around the loathing began to vanish, and when it left her mind Lyta was left with an overwhelming sensation of peace.  
  
Eventually the woman looked at the Streeebe and gestured with her head. Are you going to release me now, Or am I still your prisoner?   
  
Look within yourself, you have the strength to escape if you really wish too!   
  
The Streeebe moved past her and Lyta tried to squirm out of the straitjacket. Nothing happened at first, and then she began to think about escape, she began to form a picture of the straps coming adrift. With a supreme effort Lyta put all her mental energy into the picture, for a moment she thought the Streeebe was playing a trick on her, and then with one final effort she felt the straps slacken, and the jacket fall off to land in a heap at her feet.  
  
I told you, you were stronger than you think, the Streeebe told her, holding a cup in one hand, and a plate with something that looked like a sandwich on it in the other. I sensed you needed nourishment, you have not been well for the last few weeks, if you become too weak you will not be able to fulfil your destiny .  
  
Taking a bite out of the sandwich, the telepath wondered if she could control the Streeebe as easily as the straitjacket, but an odd look from the strange alien soon put an end to that idea.   
  
I need to get to the Vorlon Homeworld; can you take me there? It was an impulsive question, but one that Lyta knew she had to ask.  
  
Todd shook his head, It is not your time yet, you are not ready, and when you are ready you will know!   
  
So where are you taking me then?   
  
Mars!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I know that woman from somewhere?" Corinth spoke softly, wiping the jam off her fingers. "I'm sure I've seen her on Mars."  
  
Garibaldi twisted in his chair to look in the direction the Colithian was looking. "It had to happen," he breathed.  
  
"What had to happen?" the Squadron Leader asked puzzled at the Human's words.  
  
"O, nothing!"  
  
"Don't 'O nothing' me Garibaldi!" Corinth growled, in a tone that implied that if she had to beat the answer out of the Human she would.  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to get any peace Garibaldi explained. "That woman you've just seen? Well it probably was on Mars. Her name's Catherine Saki, she's Sinclair's significant other--."  
  
"That's it!" Corinth clicked her fingers together to signify she could remember. "I was beginning to get myself back to normality; I saw her for a few moments with Jeff. Sinclair had been sent on some kind of stealth mission. Tom let me read the brief. Not much to tell, except two patrols had been lost - vanished without trace, apart from the tip of an ear." She paused while she recollected the rest of the details. "His fiancée Catherine Saki was delivering some supplies at the time. I seem to remember they went out for a meal together, they had a row and she stormed out. Sinclair found out I'd read the report and went mad. Tom pacified him slightly by telling him about 'a no account flying company, whose drunken owner might just do the job, no questions asked'. Yes that was what he said--."  
  
"Okay I get the picture!" Garibaldi cut in before the woman could go on.  
  
"Tom told me he'd taken two people with him, and why are you grinning?" she asked, noticing for the first time the Human's facial expression.  
  
"The no account drunken pilot was me. That was when I first met Jeff, and it does explain the chip on his shoulder at the time. The chip was so big it wouldn't fit on both his shoulders."  
  
"And are you going to brief me on what happened next?" the woman inquired.  
  
"Maybe one day. Look I'm going to tell Sinclair, I don't want him finding out Catherine's back by accident. Now why are you laughing?" It was Garibaldi's turn to inquire.  
  
"When are you off duty?" The question was simple, but the Human knew the Colithian better than that.   
  
"In about half an hour," Garibaldi said. "Why?"   
  
"Then I think you'd better go straight to Milliways."  
  
"Look Corinth, stop stringing me along. Just what the hell are you trying to say?" He was getting a little angry now, and he was letting it show.  
  
"It's Thursday night-"  
  
"So!"  
  
The Colithian sighed. "Yesterday at lunchtime Sinclair arranged to dine with Cath, to discuss 'things' in peace, from what you say she's going to need a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"Are you implying something about us?"  
  
"Only that you're a close friend of hers." Corinth laughed, turning away to answer her watch communicator.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Flight Sergeant James Braithwaite. See you finally got your promotion then, or is that rank buck-shee as well."  
  
Braithwaite looked up from the work sheet to look directly at the face of someone he hoped he'd never see again. "Heard rumours you were back!" From his tone it was obvious he already knew who the voice belonged to, and wished he'd never heard it. "If you hadn't defected when you did you, you'd have got me like."   
  
"I know, so close and yet so far," Corinth Richards agreed, "but I had my convictions to deal with, and you came well down that list." She twisted the chair round so the Flight Sergeant had to face her.  
  
"Are you going to open the case again?"  
  
"No, not when I can find a better use for you." The Squadron Leader leaned down and grabbed his shirt bunching it up in her fist, her face looming menacingly close to his. "Put it this way, I know that overgrown stick insect in Downbelow thinks he knows everything about this place, but he's got another think coming. On the other hand I know you know everything about this place, so you're going to show me where the blind spot actually is and no bullshit.  
  
"What blind spot? I don't know anything about a ship's blind spot."  
  
"If our Commander says there's a blind spot, there must be, and since you have managed to avoided being posted from here for the past thirty years, you must also know about it. Now Cath can't actually remember just where the blind spot is, so that means you must."  
  
"Considering you've been away for a while, you've not changed much. Does Harrington know what your job is?"  
  
"I have Jim, I have changed a lot, but I'm on safe ground here and know where I stand. If I even hear one slight rumour about what I did before I went t'Earth, I will know it comes from you." The woman let go of the Flight Sergeant's shirt, but her voice was still menacingly low. "You know airlocks can only open one door at a time. Now are you going to volunteer, or am I going to have to make you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Parliament of Dreams.  
  
Part Four.  
  
"Ah Michael, glad to see you. Look I'm nearly ready." Sinclair seemed nervous as he buttoned up his shirt. "Have you heard about the Centauri ceremony? I've been told I have to go. It seems it can go on for over a week, feasting and purging, feasting and purging--."  
  
Garibaldi decided to be blunt; there was no other way to break the news to his friend. "Catherine's here," he said softly. "I just saw her in the Zocalo. Thought I'd let you know before you accidentally ran into her or something."  
  
"Oh!" the words quickly sank in, Sinclair feeling for the woman surfacing rapidly. He sighed pushing them to one side. "Thanks Michael," his voice was low. "How do I look?" He changed the subject by asked the Security Chief his opinion. "Do you think Cath will approve?"  
  
Garibaldi just looked at his friend in disbelief. "I thought you and Cath weren't serious?"  
  
"We're not," now it was Sinclair's turn to be surprised. " It's just that Cath is fed up with seeing me in uniform, beside which, it's an informal dinner, a smaller version of what we do every few weeks. As Cath says we need to talk about--." He trailed off for a moment.   
  
Garibaldi shook his head. "No! Hey look, you don't have to explain things to me. I sussed Cath out a while ago, she's too much like you," he finished with a grin.  
  
"Mike, was she with anyone?" The question was dragged from Sinclair lips, but he had to ask it.   
  
"No, not that I could see."  
  
Sinclair paused, conflicting thoughts crossing his mind. Finally he came to a decision. "Right, I'm off then. Are you sure she'll approve?"   
  
Garibaldi nodded at his friend's question, but then he began to wonder, just which Catherine Sinclair wanted the approval of.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Squadron Leader Richards tact and diplomacy, and the threat of death by airlock, Jim Braithwaite retrieved two torches from his 'store' and rejoined her near the firing ranges. With great reluctance he took her to where the 'blind spot' was. Oh he'd known along where it was, there was a convenient airlock there as well. It was this entrance that he used as way of getting some of his friends to drop some of the 'hard to get' stuff onto the station.   
  
Moving through a conduit tube the woman entered alone, and what met the Squadron Leader's eyes confirmed her worst fears. Within moments she was calling up Harrington.  
  
"Watch your feet Tom," she said catching his torch beam the moment he switched on his touch and entered the room.   
  
"What is it?" Harrington asked, as he picked his way round some fallen scaffolding.  
  
"Seems to be an transport of some kind, an escape pod or something. Whatever it is it seems to have been adapted t'open the side of the ship and enter in one piece."   
  
The human studied the area by the light of the torch and came to an extremely strange conclusion. "So how come I don't see any sign of decompression?"   
  
Corinth thought for a moment. "The ship would have automatically heal - I mean repair itself, that's what the Matrix's meant t'do!"  
  
"How many people could the pod have held?" Harrington returned to the problem in question.  
  
"It looks as if it's big enough for one, I've called forensics. They're going to give it a full DNA sweep." Corinth went on moving towards the exit. "And I'm going to see if Jay can sort anything else out!"  
  
The human seemed glad to get out of the dark hole. "So who do you think entered by this way?" Harrington asked."  
  
"Truth Tom, I think it's the dead Marach, the one who kidnapped the Commander."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Are you aware we're still at war with the Marach? Oh yes we made them sign a peace treaty, but why do you think the late C-in-C Andrew MacFarlane continued to concentrate on building up our fleet? And why do you think we have three Platforms on the edge of Marach space being used as an early warning system?"  
  
The Human thought for a moment. "Well it was definitely a short range pod, which means that it must have been brought here, -- which means," he stopped and thought for a moment then went on, "that someone on the station was is providing some kind of support!"   
  
"So, its important to find out who! Don't worry Tom, I'll get onto it straight away!"  
  
"You do that. I'm still sorting out this Earth's dominant religions thing!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bester had decided to relax for a while and take in the sights of the alien station. He'd heard something of its reputation back on Earth, but he'd also heard a rumour that an underground escape route used by rouge telepaths was using Tannia 7 as some sort of staging post. While he was here the telepath thought he might as well have a quick check around. He never knew what he might 'pick up'.  
  
Squadron Leader Corinth Richards was walking back from the forensics lab. "It would be quite a while," they said, "before they could come up with any results of any kind!" She paused for a moment to sort out a row between a Colithian and a Narn trader.   
  
Just as she finished Bester walked into view. He watched the woman finish the job, then smiling he walked forward to speak. "Hello Ms Richards and how are you feeling today?"   
  
Corinth spun round on hearing her name being mentioned and latched onto the Psi Corp badge pinned on Bester's chest. For a brief moment the memory of her treatment at Psi Corps hands surfaced. Fighting the urge to bolt, she looked at his face trying to remember if she recognised him as one of her tormenters. It was no good, she didn't recognise him at all, but that didn't mean he'd not interrogated her at some point. Most of the interrogation times she'd been under the influence of drugs!   
  
Forcing herself to remember she was safely back in the hands of Space Command and unlikely to be delivered back into Psi Corps hands, she move forward slight her posture defensive as she replied. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"You were unconscious when we last met, but it was a good trick, faking death to escape our interrogation!" He grinned slightly  
  
So the telepath thought she was Sphere, Corinth decided as Bester confirmed what the two sisters had suspected for a long time. "No, I'm sorry. I'm Squadron Leader Corinth Richards and I've never met you in my life!" which wasn't a lie as such.   
  
"Sir, Sir!" Karl Alexander came running up, stopping Bester from continuing his conversation. Whatever it was about from Karl Alexander's face and Bester's sudden disappearance, it was more important than trying to get the truth out of the Colithian. Thanking Valen for the sudden change of events, Corinth touched her watch communicator and asked for Garibaldi. Something was up and the Colithian wanted to be in on the kill, if there was going to be one!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So the Earthforce personnel in relation to Command staff is now officially two to one. Are you listening to me?" Group Captain Catherine Meredith asked, annoyance creeping into her voice. This was the third attempt to get a direct answer out of Sinclair, and she was still no closer to catching his attention. She watched him playing with his prawn cocktail starter. Never, she decided in her long life, had she'd never seen a prawn do so much mileage on such a small plate, and still remain uneaten!  
  
Sinclair looked straight through her, blinked, nodded then dragged himself back to reality. "Look, I'm sorry," he apologized, trying not to stumble over his words. "I've- look, I've got to sort something out." He got up almost throwing his napkin onto the table. "I'm sorry Cath," his voice was strained, "another time!"  
  
Watching her friend walk away in a daze, the Colithian buried her head in her hand and sighed. It was meant to have been a night to relax, to tie up a few loose ends, to go over with Sinclair what he had to do to help her over the next few days if he was still willing to help her. And then a night to unwind and enjoy a few beers together, before she went to bed. A decent night that had just gone up in smoke.  
  
She sensed movement opposite her, sitting up to see a familiar face grinning at her. Already sitting in Sinclair's vacant seat Garibaldi greeted Cath. The woman noted the Human was already dressed in civvies. Cath's eyes narrowed slightly. "What've I done t'him?" She growled.   
  
"Done what, to who?" the human asked innocently.  
  
"Done to Jeff," the Colithian sounded exasperated. "You two are like chalk and cheese. Funny, he leaves in a daze and you arrive grinning like a Cheshire cat!"   
  
"I've done nothing, but if you're good I'll tell you?" he teased. Cath grunted and began to get up to leave. Garibaldi reached up, clamping his hand on her wrist. "Cath, sit down, I'll tell you all about it."  
  
"Are you serious about being my dinner partner for the night?" she grinned, mischief showing in her eyes, as she sat down again and Garibaldi relaxed his grip.  
  
"Yes," he agreed, "but I've got a good reason, and one you may find important." He gave his order to the waiter who also cleared away Sinclair's meal. Besides cancelling the rest of Sinclair's order, Cath ordered a carafe of wine, which Garibaldi guessed was ordered just annoy him.  
  
"Ok then," Cath said pouring the wine out into her glass. "Fire away!"  
  
"Well her name is Catherine Saki and she's known Jeff since the academy--."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bester stormed into Harrington's office. This was beyond a joke! Lyta Alexander had vanished and someone was responsible.   
  
Harrington was leaning over a set of plans showing the layout of Britannia 5, trying to work something out. Without looking up he began to speak, "Of course I'm responsible for Human affairs on this station Mr Bester." The name made him pause. Not sure if he was thinking straight. He peeled himself away from the plans and looked directly at the Psi Corps leader.   
  
His curiosity changed to anger when he saw the Psi Corps badge. "Will you get out of my mind!" he snarled.  
  
It was menacing enough for Bester to apologise. "I'm sorry, it's just easier for telepaths to communicate this way."  
  
"Well I'm not a telepath, and I've had more than enough problems dealing with your people for my liking!"  
  
"O yes, your fiancée." It came back to the Psi Corps chief exactly where he had seen the blonde haired woman before. Which made him curious as to why she looked almost exactly like another woman he'd met recently.   
  
"You leave Corinth out of this, she's part of Command now and I don't think the C-in-C will take to kindly to you interfering with one of her staff! Anyway why are you here?"  
  
"You are aware that we have come to take the telepath Lyta Alexander back to Earth."  
  
"Well that's what you told me yesterday, so?" Tannia 7's Commander was at a loss to understand what the telepath was going on about.   
  
"Well she has vanished, disappeared into thin air it seems, and I'm ordering you to find her!"  
  
"Mr Bester this is my Station. I am here by invitation of the Colithians and nobody orders me about on my Station!" Harrington was still not impressed by the other man's attitude.  
  
"As the Human in charge, you are responsible for the safety of all the Humans on this station--."  
  
"And as Britannia 7's Commander I'm aware of my duties and I'm quite capable of carrying them out. Now I will instigate an investigation into Lyta's disappearance, but until I have any conclusive evidence that she has been kidnapped or worse, then I suggest you retire to your quarters and keep out of the way!"  
  
"I do not like your attitude Commander--"  
  
"And I don't like Psi Corps attitude as you probably know!" Harrington countered back.  
  
"If you make an enemy of the Corps, Commander Harrington, you will have made a dangerous enemy!"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Lets say I'll be seeing you later!" Alfred Bester said, making his way to the door. He curled his finger and thump together so they met in a circle and smiled slyly before vanishing from view.  
  
Thomas Harrington suddenly felt drained, but the telepath was right. Lyta Alexander was his responsibility while she was on the station. Folding Tannia 5's plans up and replacing them in one of his drawers, he sat down and reached for his main communicator. No point in getting his fiancée involved he thought. Best get Garibaldi on the job, less hassle from Psi Corps.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She felt familiar eyes on her. She knew they were his. Ignoring him she walked past heading towards the door.  
  
"Commander!" his communicator watch spoke. He mentally cursed. It would be Flight Officer Rigby telling him that the inspection was due. He took it off and slipped it into his trouser pocket.  
  
Catherine Saki hated being in this position. On impulse the woman turned and walked back to face Sinclair. "Hello Jeff." She tried not to make eye contact.  
  
"Catherine!" Sinclair nodded in response.  
  
"I didn't know you were posted to the station until I got here, if I'd have known I wouldn't have come. I keep my promises." Finally she made eye contact. "I'll leave now if you want me too."  
  
"No, no I don't! You're obviously here to do business, and that's what Tannia 7's for. It's not a problem."  
  
"Good, good." They were playing with words and they both knew it. "So how've you been?"  
  
"Fine, busy."   
  
"You've done well." Catherine glanced around the room. " I'm glad. How's Caroline?"  
  
"Good last I heard. We went our separate ways a few month's ago, she wanted me to quit and become a trader, but that's not me."  
  
"No it isn't!" Catherine Saki agreed.  
  
"Commander Sinclair, Commander!" The pocket spoke out again.  
  
"I don't mean to alarm you but your pants are talking to you!" Catherine tried to suppress a grin.  
  
"Yes I know - I mean--."  
  
"You're a busy man Jeff. I'll let you and your pants get back to your business, and I'll get back to mine."  
  
She turned to leave. Sinclair moved forward slightly and spoke nervously. " Catherine?" The woman turned to face him. "As long as you're on a stopover, if you don't have any other plans, well how about dinner?"  
  
"Jeff please--."  
  
"Just dinner!" He was pleading now and she knew it. "Look, I know this is not my station, but I'm still proud of it." It was his turn to gesture around. "I'd like to show you around a little if you have time."  
  
"All right," the woman relented, "just dinner." She smiled at him. "I'd give you my berth number, but I suspect you already know how to find it!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Appleton walked into Cath's office and hovered by her desk. He could tell his commanding officer was still put out by Sinclair's rejection the night before. She waited for Appleton to speak and when he remained silent she looked up at him and said, "Yes?"  
  
"Shuttle just docked in launch bay E5," the Group Captain stated.   
  
"And?"  
  
"The leader wants to speak to you," Appleton continued.   
  
"So who is it, or was I meant to have consulted my crystal ball this morning before I left my quarters?" Her voice was beginning to rise a little with impatience.   
  
"Jayson Meredith!" Appleton finished, wondering what kind of reaction he'd get from his commanding officer at this revelation.  
  
"Oh!" she paused and thought for a few moments. Her whole attitude had suddenly changed. Taking a deep breath she stood up and nodded. "Ok I'll sort this out myself."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Delenn searched the incoming crowd of people as they moved from the customs area. Today she was going to receive her personal aide, and it was Minbari custom to personally greet him.   
  
Lennier was still in shock. Since a child he'd spent his entire life in the monastery studying hard. Then his Master had called him to his office, it was rare the Master had any dealing with young acolytes such as he. Nervously he'd entered the Master's study and was informed he was going to Britannia 7.   
  
When he'd asked how he'd displeased the order to be cast out is such a way, the Master had looked surprised. "You're not being cast out. You're being assigned a post as ambassadorial aide to Sati Delenn, our ambassador on the Colithian ship." And the Master had told him why.  
  
His head was still spinning when he walked off the Minbari ship and the new sights and sounds were almost overwhelming him when a female Minbari approached  
  
"Sati Delenn?" he bowed reverently, recognising her instantly. "I am Lennier of the Third Fane of --"  
  
"Yes I've been expecting you." Delenn smiled. "You may look up Lennier."  
  
"It is forbidden!" the acolyte said nervously, thinking he was being tested.  
  
"I cannot have an aide who will not look up, he will be forever walking into things." The Sati looked at Lennier who couldn't believe his ears. This was unheard of and it went against his monastery training. "Please?" Delenn asked.   
  
Slowly, and expecting Valen to appear and strike him down dead, Lennier looked up. When it became apparent that Valen wasn't going to appear and strike him down he smiled. Delenn smiled back and the young acolyte was struck by just how beautiful the Sati actually was.   
  
"Better," Delenn said as she put her hand on the young Minbari's arm and began to guide him away from the arrivals lounge.   
  
"Forgive me Sati, if I'm a little slow --."  
  
"Your teachers spoke well of you. You will adjust, and one of the first things you will do is to promise not mention the Grey Council, nor to call me Sati. You will call me Delenn as all others do. As far as I know, no one knows about my connection, and no one must find out."  
  
"But to deny the Grey Council!" This revelation forced the young acolyte to say the banned name out loud.   
  
"I'm denying nothing!" Delenn was beginning to sound angry. "But it would lead to certain questions I'd not like to answer. Do you understand me?"  
  
"No," Lennier paused for a moment then nodded, "but understanding is not required, only obedience."  
  
"Good, your arrival is well timed. We are having an exchanged of ideas, displaying our rituals and our sacred ways. That is as well as the ceremony that Catherine Meredith will go through. You can also help with a display of Minbari religious ideas."  
  
"My order has served with honour and distinction for over five hundred years, I will not let you down Sat - Delenn." Lennier was glad that he remembered just in time.   
  
"Then I'm content. Now you can tell me of home Lennier. I've been away such a long time--."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The man was sat on the steps of the shuttle waiting in silence, rehearsing the speech he'd give to Cath, as and when she came to him. He knew what the woman's temper could be like, he'd been on the rough end of it often enough. But he still loved her for who she was and not what she was. He'd already dismissed his staff, watching them retire for the rest of the day to their pre-arranged quarters, Tomorrow he knew was going to be a very long day! Almost fifteen minutes after he'd asked Craig Appleton to pass the message on, he heard familiar footsteps moving across the hanger floor. Looking up he saw he was right.   
  
"Hallo Jayson, long time no see," the Group Captain said, frowning with apparent displeasure at having to set eyes on the man.  
  
Jayson looked uncomfortable as he spoke. "Look Cath, I'm here for a very good reason. If I didn't have to be here, well, I'd rather have stayed at Borrowdale. If it helps I'll sleep on the shuttle."  
  
The Group Captain paused and weighed up what her namesake was saying, finally she shook her head. " I know why you are here and no I'm not going t'that extreme. You can crash out in my spare bedroom."  
  
"If you're sure?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Grab your bags and we'll walk together. We need t'talk."   
  
"This is going to cause tongues to wag and tales to be told," Jayson said under his breath. Cath heard his remark and threw him a filthy look. Then she regretted it, and fell silent as they walked together in the direction of her quarters. The man sensed his companion wanted to speak, but tactfully he didn't push her, as she led the way to her quarters, not that Jayson needed to be shown the way, he knew the route by heart.  
  
"Jay are you seeing anyone?" she finally plucked up the courage to ask her companion. "I mean do you fancy anyone else since--."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just asking!"  
  
Jayson Meredith stopped moving, forcing Cath to stop as well. He looked down on the smaller woman and took a deep breath. "Cath - you know who I love, and you know why I can't be with her."  
  
"Do you really miss her?"  
  
Patiently Jayson weighed up her word then went on, "I miss the woman I pledged my soul to, and I miss her laughter and her bluntness. I miss waking up and finding her warm body next to me in bed. I miss her spontaneity and I --," he paused again, his voice becoming softer, "miss our closeness." Then his voice hardened again, "But I don't miss the woman she became. That's why we split, but then you know that anyway."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you?" It was his turn to ask the question.  
  
"No!" Cath shook her head. "No, not in that sense. Mike's fun to a point, he can make me laugh and relax a lot, but no, not in that way."  
  
Jayson relaxed slightly and then laughed. "So the Ice Maiden's still at home then?" He stopped outside the door he recognised as Cath's.   
  
Cath nodded, then pointed at the door. "Well go on then, open it."  
  
"Not changed you access code then?" Jayson looked stunned at this revelation.  
  
"Kept yours on." Cath smiled shyly, "just in case!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Parliament of Dreams.  
  
Part Five.  
  
The Command staff and the leading ambassadors were waiting for the Minbari ceremony to begin. Finally the Minbari group entered amidst bells, chanting and incense.  
  
"Will you follow me into fire, into storm, into darkness, into death?" Delenn asked half way through the ceremony.  
  
"And the nine said yes!"  
  
"Then do this in testimony of the One who will follow, who will bring death couched in the promise of new life, renewal disguised as defeat."  
  
At that point Lennier took the lid off a glass container revealing small bits of red fruit. These he offered to the seated guests. G'kar sniffed his suspiciously and managed to swap it with Londo without the Centauri being aware. As she went on she seemed to refer to each person in the room.   
  
(Londo) "- From birth,   
(Vir) - though death,  
(Cath) -and renewal.   
(Garibaldi) - Put aside old things,  
(Sinclair) - old fears,  
(Corinth) - old lives.  
(G'kar) - It is the death of flesh,  
(Harrington) - the death of pain,  
(Ivanova) -the death of yesterday."  
  
Lennier held the container out to the Group Captain. The Colithian reached out and delicately plucked a piece of fruit from the tray. She looked shyly at Delenn who nodded her approval, and then Cath looked at Sinclair, their eyes met for a brief moment. Carefully, almost reverently, she put the fruit into her mouth and closed her eyes. She clasped her hands together like the Minbari, and slowly chewed it, while mentally reciting a prayer to Valen.   
  
Delenn turned and spoke "Taste of it, be not afraid!" she looked at Cath Meredith. "For I am with you till the end of time!"   
  
Sinclair looked in Cath's direction. The Colithian's eyes opened, drawn to the Human's figure. Once again she was sure she had known the Human for an extremely long time. Sinclair smiled at the woman as the Minbari spoke. Sinclair put the fruit into his mouth and chewed. Delenn slowly removed her hood and smiled as well.  
  
"And so it begins!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And I came upon another probable candidate in this sector!" Catherine Saki went on to explain the rest of her findings to the two representatives of the Interplanetary Exploration Corporation.  
  
"We have some good news for you anyway," the older one said.  
  
"Yes, you hit the big time!"  
  
"I don't understand?" Catherine said, trying to work out how they had come to this conclusion without fully assessing the new information.   
  
"The last planet you surveyed for us turned up a substantial amount of Quantium 40--."  
  
The first man broke into the conversation again. "And under the terms of your contract you are entitled to a piece of the profit which is about --." he fiddled with a calculator for a moment, showed the result to his companion and then displayed the amount to the woman. "How's that look to you?"  
  
Catherine Saki's eyes open wide in astonishment. She'd never seen so much money in her life. She vaguely heard the Rep's mention something about seeing her at the hub and that was all. Finally she dragged herself down to Earth and began to think about celebrating her good luck, but she didn't want to celebrate alone. There was one person on the station Catherine Saki knew intimately, so regardless of how they felt about each other that was who she decided to celebrate with.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Have you seen the price of Minbari Flarn on this station?" The Oriental woman said to a surprised Sinclair dressed in a bathrobe, having just dragged himself out of the bath when his doorbell had sounded.  
  
"No I don't!" he confessed, watching her place a container on his table and swing round to face him, a bit of Flarn on her finger tip which she then proceeded to eat. "Why are you here? You said you didn't want us to fall in the same old trap."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to celebrate my good news with someone and I wanted to share it with you."  
  
"Catherine, I don't think this is a good idea. We've only just gotten over each other again!" Sinclair sounded cautious.  
  
"Don't do this to me Jeff!" Catherine Saki looked away angrily. "Who said I got over you when you got over me? You can't just switch this off like you can a light. Yes, I got used to having the whole bed to myself, but it doesn't mean I don't miss you. I think about you and get angry with myself for being a fool. And then when I saw you yesterday I --."  
  
Sinclair was getting both confused and angry with the woman. "What do you want from me?" he asked, his tone matching his feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I came here. Maybe I just didn't want to celebrate alone, maybe I wanted to see you, and maybe I didn't, and maybe I just wanted to be with someone." She was sounding as confused as she felt and she watched her companion begin to move away. "And now for just one moment I don't care." The Oriental woman sighed. "Don't send me away Jeff, don't make me feel a fool!" Now she was pleading and she actually knew that she meant it.   
  
All the pent up feelings for the Oriental woman came flooding back. She was opening old wounds and he didn't want to go through the trauma of parting again. "I couldn't do that!" he said softly, and he meant it. "You should know me better than that." He moved towards her.  
  
Suddenly the woman's attitude hardened. "Don't touch me unless you really mean it!" she stated. But her change of attitude was caused by fear.   
  
Sinclair guessed the real reason for the apparent rejection. There was one way to prove he meant what he said. "I do want to make a commitment Catherine." Sinclair's eyes seemed to plead as well, "I want you to be my wife - I don't want you to leave me again!" He moved to kiss her, his arms snaking around her body. Catherine Saki returned the kiss and didn't protest when he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They dozed for a while, content to revel in each other's company. Finally Sinclair spoke. "It's been a long road," he sighed, "the academy, the war, here!" It felt good relaxing on the bed with Catherine lying in the crook of his arm.  
  
"And here we are making the same mistakes again!" Catherine smiled.  
  
"O I don't know, maybe," he kissed her on the forehead lightly, "maybe not." He felt his fiancées hand moving down his body. "Tom's getting married next year," Sinclair changed the subject.   
  
"So who's he getting married to?" the Oriental woman asked, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbows while gazing at Sinclair's profile.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said Corinth Richards? And I've said I'll be a witness to their marriage."  
  
Catherine's face changed to disbelief. "I thought you were no longer a close friend because of his relationship with her?"  
  
"I know I did, but a lot has happened since then. I've gotten know Corinth in her own environment, and while I still don't know the full story yet, I'm sure there is more to this traitor story than meets the eye!"  
  
"Looks like we're going to end up where we all started from then!" The Oriental woman smiled as she remembered the dinner parties the four of them used to have when they could. "Which reminds me, I'm hungry and we've still got the Flarn to eat and I--."  
  
Sinclair suddenly swung himself off the bed looking horrified. "O my god, I'm meant to be at Michael's for Dinner. Look I don't think he'll mind you coming. Its boring Station talk, but Michael will be glad to see you!" He sat down on the bed and dragged his trousers on, fastening the clip first then pulling the zip up.  
  
"We can also tell him about our engagement. I think he'll be impressed that we've finally made it," Catherine laughed as she pulled her clothes on.  
  
"Catherine!" Sinclair's serious tone made her look up  
  
"Yes?" she asked softly, recognizing that particular tone her new fiancé was using.   
  
"Look the Colithian commander's named Cath Meredith and I'm going to help her prepare herself for a Minbari initiation ceremony. There's nothing between us, but I don't want you to think that there's more to our friendship than it seems."  
  
"Jeffery Sinclair!" Catherine looked up at him and sighed. "I've known you long enough to know how well you look after your friends. Why should I get jealous? You're going to get married to me, not her."   
  
Walking over to the smaller woman Sinclair wrapped his big hands around her, his mouth seeking out and finding hers. When they finally surfaced for air he ran his fingers though her hair. "I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression that's all."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Franklin was nervous. This was the first meeting he'd been invited to, and while Corinth was relatively relaxed with him about, he wasn't certain how the Group Captain would react. The door opened and Sinclair entered with a small Oriental woman close to his side.  
  
Sinclair cleared his throat. "Everyone? Listen everyone, I've got something important to say to you." The room silenced in anticipation of Sinclair's announcement. "Well, Catherine and I, well we've decided to make a go at it. We've taken the plunge. I've asked, and Catherine has consented to be my wife!"  
  
"Just like you two," Sinclair stated when both Corinth and Harrington congratulated them.  
  
"It wasn't because we didn't want too," Corinth pointed out, "but because we couldn't. Humm, that smells nice what is it?" she went on heading into Garibaldi's small kitchen.   
  
"Chili con Carne, I had it the other night and Cath asked to try it, so I thought I'd surprise her tonight."   
  
"Lunch time you mean!" Corinth smiled in a teasing sort of way.  
  
"Sorry, lunch time," he snarled back. "Bloody thirty six hour day!" He looked around the room; surprised the woman in question wasn't to be seen. At that moment Cath entered Garibaldi's quarters and moved to face Harrington, her back to Sinclair.  
  
Guessing he hadn't been seen, rather than Cath purposely ignoring him, Sinclair moved forward. "Cath, I would like you to meet my new fiancé Catherine Saki."   
  
The Group Captain turned round smiling, her eyes falling onto the small Oriental woman. The moment she did so her face turned white as a sheet, her eyes seemed to change as she stared at the woman that shared her name. "You!" she shouted. "So this is where it began." As suddenly as she had begun to speak, she finished, the whole encounter lasting less than a few moments. Too fast for the rest of the group to react, Cath collapsed onto the floor in an unconscious heap.  
  
Franklin was the first to move. He pulled his scanner out of his pocket and used it to check her over. The first thing he detected was a slight neural displacement within her brain, but within moments it had faded and Cath's normal brainwave pattern returned. Finding nothing else wrong with her, he came to the conclusion she'd simply fainted.   
With that revelation Corinth pulled her friend up and sat her down so that Cath's head rested between her legs. Within minutes the Group Captain had recovered and was groggily getting to her feet, apologizing profusely and letting herself be led to her seat by Corinth Richards.   
  
Cath Meredith was churning up inside. She couldn't believe how she felt, it was unbelievable and it seemed that her fainting fit had also killed her appetite. As good as Garibaldi's creation tasted she couldn't eat it. Finally getting up and apologizing she nodded to Sinclair before she left the table.  
  
Guessing her friend was feeling distressed, Corinth put her napkin down, nodded to Harrington and went after the Group Captain to see if she could help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Corinth caught up with her friend, "Cath--," she began and then lapsed into silence. They'd been good friends for a long time and Corinth knew 'that' look. They walked together for a short while until the Colithian security officer finally spoke. "On Colithia I met Max, said to send you his love, and that the offer's still open."  
  
Cath walked away, her mind in turmoil. Why did she feel so up tight about Sinclair having a fiancé? It was bad enough fainting the moment they met, but to feel -- jealous? No, not jealous, maternal more like. She'd felt like this after her miscarriage, good old Jayson had been there for her, telling her it wasn't her fault and she could always try for more. It had been hard for her for ages after that, looking at other people's babies. But then her father's death had put a stop to that. Finally she nodded, "I know - Look Corinth, I need time to think. Inform Craig I'm not coming back on duty."   
  
As she walked away Corinth called out, "He still loves you, you know!"  
  
"I know!" Cath whispered sadly once out of sight.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"One thing though Cath, you will have to fast, meditate and pray," Delenn explained when the Group Captain turned up later as expected. No matter what the Colithian thought about the Minbari; Valen's request was something that Cath had not taken lightly!  
  
The Group Captain nodded. "I understand that."  
  
"All you eat will have to be scrutinised, and you must eat and drink only what we will provide. And you will not be able to touch a drop of alcohol," she finished.   
  
Cath's face fell. "Not even a little drinkie!" she pleaded.  
  
"Your body must be cleansed of all impurities. If you do not you will not achieve the correct spiritual state.  
  
Tomorrow we will start the process and don't think you can cheat Catherine Meredith," Delenn informed her. "For this ceremony there must be witnesses, they are already here. And I have instructed them to keep an eye on you. If you appear to waver they are to remind you of the quest you seek. "  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The room hushed and the lights dimmed as Sphere walked into the centre of the room with a lighted candle in her hand. She sat down on the seat, placing the candle on the low table provide for her. For a moment she waited while the audience's eyes adjusted to the dim light. The light from the candle flicked eerily off the wall and gave the Colithian a ghost like look.  
  
"A thousand years ago we were exiled from out homeworld," she began." Cast out, we set forth on a journey across space to find a new home. We had faith enough to know we'd find a place to stop and rest. That faith has kept us together as a nation for over two thousand years before our exile.  
  
And yet that faith in our God, who created everything, both visible and invisible, allowed us to understand that we were but children of a vast universe. Our bodies formed out of the same molecules as a star or a candle. And in its extreme form, we know we are nothing in the end, but dreams and memories. Since the Lord created everything and gave it life, then everything has a soul, even the universe. And since as people we must learn from our mistakes, to grow both physically and spiritually, so the ever-changing universe does the same. We - as its children, acting out our lives in a way the universe can see, and consequently it can understand itself.  
  
As for Valen, he gave us a new home and blessed us. He showed us a new way to understand the universe. He showed us the future and told us that if we kept faith and followed his teaching; we would see a greater wonder than we could ever contemplate!   
  
By his side walked Torrac. Between them they shaped the future and saved the past. Then Valen left us and Torrac died, but Valen had said that if we kept faith, he would return. And so we believe that one day, the One who was, will walk amongst us again.  
  
When we light a candle, we say a prayer to the One who was. We ask for his help and blessing, even in the Time of Madness we still prayed for his guidance. Because we know he will return to walk by the side of those he chose. Minbari and Colithian will become as one.   
  
Therefore in Valen's name, and that of his shadow Torrac, may you all follow your Is'til'zha!" The room plunged into darkness the moment the Colithian finished speaking and gently blew out the candle.  
A few moments later the lights came on to reveal nothing but a smoking candle on the low table. And a puzzled Londo Mollari, who had been sat on the edge of the audience and had felt Sphere walk into the room, found that he seemed to have missed her walking out!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Parliament of Dreams.  
  
Part Six.  
  
The young Colithian held tightly onto Lennon's hand. The older Minbari smiled. Tomorrow he would introduce her to the Anla shoc. Today he was going to show her the water garden that stood in the middle of Yedor, with its crystal fountains and leafy trees.  
  
The child gazed in wonder at the fountain carved out of the clearest crystal available on Minbar. It seemed to her as if the water rose by itself unsupported, and yet some miracle of nature held it tightly in a column. At one point it seemed to escape, to cascade down into the huge basin that caught the water and eventually returned it to the waterspout. The water basin was so big, that at the sides the water lay undisturbed. Letting go of Lennon's hand the child sat on one of the seats arrayed around the basin and let her hand trail in the water, fascinated by the silver fish darting around the base of the fountain. Looking into the clear water the child saw her own reflection, then her expression turned to horror! A Minbari Crest had replaced her dark hair! It was so horrible that she plunging her hands into the water, shattering the image and sending large ripples in all directions. As the water began to become still again so the image returned, and the child screamed her heart out.  
  
"Cath, Cath!" a voice pulled her back from her nightmare, a voice from the past that shouldn't have been there. The Colithian opened her eyes and looked at the familiar face of Jayson Meredith. For a moment the woman's mind went blank while she tried to fit him into her life, then the woman remembered the man was sleeping in her spare bedroom.   
  
"Another nightmare lov?" he asked tenderly. "You as a Minbari." But it was a statement, not a question. Jayson looked concerned. He cared for her, and in all the years he'd known her she'd been susceptible to these strange nightmares.  
  
Cath nodded. Pushing him away and flinging the bedclothes back, she stumbled to the bathroom. "Could you get me a drink of water!" she asked sleepily, glancing at the clock and deciding it was too close to the time she normally got up to bother going back to bed.   
  
While Jayson was in the kitchen making them both a drink, Cath settled herself down on the sofa. The hunger pains were staring to bite again. How the hell, she wondered, did the Minbari manage to fast for ten days on the trot as they did in some of their rituals?  
  
Jayson returned to the lounge with the drinks in his hand and settled down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and felt her body trembling. Carefully he lifted the mug to her lips and helped her drink the water. After a few minutes the trembling stopped and the Group Captain stood up.  
  
"How's it going?" she asked.  
  
"Our friendship or my job?" the man asked, his arms folded over his chest defensively.  
  
"You know what I mean! " the woman growled, and the man stood up and walked into the kitchen looking disgusted with himself.   
  
Finally he returned and spoke. "It's more difficult than I thought, but it's all this crappy Earth tech stuff. Keeps interfering with the Matrix. I'm having t'go through each level on each section one at a time. My staff is going nutty, chasing up all the loose ends."   
  
"Let me have a status report as and when you can!" the woman asked, returning to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh don't worry Catherine Meredith, I will keep you informed!" Jayson said coldly, deciding to find somewhere warmer on the station to work. The Group Captain's quarters had suddenly dropped to freezing again.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Group Captain Craig Appleton towered over Alfred Bester. He'd escorted the two telepaths to the departure lounge, and now he waited with them for the departure call. As far as he was concerned the two Humans were wasting his time, and they had continued to do so ever since Lyta Alexander had vanished.  
  
The Human Security Chief, now acting Squadron Leader, had been put in charge of the investigation, and he'd not exactly put himself out with the investigation. No matter what he thought of telepaths, Garibaldi was secretly glad the woman had vanished off the station.  
  
Bester held his hand out, "The data crystal if you please!"   
  
Appleton might look stupid with his handlebar moustache but he was no pushover. "Commander Harrington said I had to get you t'sign for it," the Colithian stated. Holding out a clipboard, his eyes seemed to be steadily boring into the Psi Cop's head.   
  
One of the first things Garibaldi had done in the investigation was to visit Steven Franklin. Franklin had been more than amused at the situation and produced a video recording that proved Bester and Anderson had not just visited Med Lab, they'd escorted Lyta Alexander away themselves!  
  
Faced with the video evidence there was nothing the two men could do. At first Bester had insisted the recording was a fake, but Harrington had said that while he'd make a copy for his own reference, they could have the original and do whatever tests they wanted on it. Cornered, the Psi Corp Chief mustered up all the dignity he could and accepted the offer.  
  
"Will passengers going to Earth please begin to board the 'Dominion!" The announcement came over the PA system and Appleton nodded to the queue of people beginning to move out. Bester snatched the clipboard from the man's hand, signed the attached form, and held his other hand out. Reaching into his pocket Appleton pulled a small data crystal out and handed it to the Human.  
  
"How do I know this is the right one?"  
  
"You don't, but why not?"  
  
Still fuming Bester looked up, directly into Appleton's eyes. "Tell Commander Harrington I'll be back!" he snarled, and then turned to move in the direction of the shrinking queue.  
  
"I think he knows that already," the Group Captain sighed, watching the men vanish out of sight. "I think he already knows!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garibaldi casually flicked though the video cameras newly arrayed in and around the station. The Group Captain's image appeared. The Colithian doctor Ashe was with her and they looked as if they were in the middle of a disagreement of some sort. Curiously he decided to listen in. Cath was walking at her normal fast pace and Ashe almost had to jog to keep up with her.  
  
"The toxins in your body are getting to a dangerous level. If you carry on this way you'll end up killing yourself. You're already on your second set of organs"  
  
Cath turned to face the doctor, walking backward, just as fast as she could forwards. "Yes I remember having to carry a dialysis machine everywhere I went. So grow me another set then!"   
  
"Don't be bloody stupid! Last time we only just had enough time to get tissue samples, and we had to grow three sets before your body would accept them. I doubt if your body could cope with it again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garibaldi cursed as the two moved out of camera view. Impatiently he waited until they came back into range.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"As you say, I've not touched a drop of anything except water in the last seven days."  
  
"Unless you get help, your going to end up in de-tox at the very least! Cath you are abusing your body. Don't you see that you could die?"  
  
"So I die," Cath throw the remark over her shoulder. "Only one thing's keeping me alive and I don't think I'll ever be able to fulfil my vow. And I'm too much of a coward to throw myself out of an airlock, so maybe this is my destiny!"   
  
"And what about Valen, huh?"  
  
"What about Valen?" Cath replied.  
  
"Do you think he wants you dead? You told me you saw him in a vision giving you the will to live, so why should he want to kill you six months later?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two women came back into view and Garibaldi sighed with relief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So it was a hallucination, a dream caused by a chemical reaction in my brain."   
  
"If you believe that Cath, then why are you going through with the ceremony?"  
  
"Because I have to. Don't you see I have to?" Cath suddenly burst into tears. The strain of the last few days finally hitting her, she collapsed into the doctor's arms. She was pale and shivering slightly. "I don't know why but I just have to--!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Corinth walked in and glanced at her roommate. "What's this? Spying on some poor sod, you nosy git, you?" she laughed.  
  
"I was just checking out the new camera system. Seems to have some blind spots," Garibaldi said, quickly closing the monitor down.  
  
"Not surprised, it's crappy Earth tech isn't it?"  
  
"Hey, no need for that," the Human protested.   
  
"Well it's true," the woman interrupted smugly, and Garibaldi had to silently admit she was right to a point. She walked over to her computer consul, sat down and keyed in something.  
  
"Please give password," the computer's calm, slightly sexy voice said.  
  
"The tunnels on Mars are falling down!" Corinth's voice sounded around the room.  
  
"Password accepted, Corinthia Richards, Wing Commander, Defence Command."  
  
"Accept new contact," the Colithian informed the computer.  
  
"So that's your password," Garibaldi breathed, tucking the information safely away for future reference.   
  
Corinth didn't even look up. "Don't bother consigning it to memory Michael, I'll get it changed shortly. Anyway it's not as bad as your command one -."  
  
"Please insert user name and code word," the computer interrupted them   
  
The Colithian typed something into the consul and looked up at the Human, now leaning over her shoulder, and reading what the Squadron Leader was typing in. "'Michael Garibaldi, acting Squadron Leader, seconded Defence Command.' So what does this mean?"  
  
"It means you can hack into the Matrix and use our far superior camera system. No more crappy Earth tech for you!"  
  
"So how will that improve the video surveillance then?"  
  
"Like this!" The woman sounded exasperated as she eyed up the doughnuts Garibaldi had brought in. "If you've brought me a jam one then I'll explain all!"  
  
The Human growled before heading back towards the shops he'd bought the doughnuts from. The one flavour he'd forgotten to include in the bag was the Colithian's favourite!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Centauri celebration of life had been interesting to say the least. Londo had finally collapsed blind drunk and Vir had declared him "at one with the Great Maker!" Sinclair had slipped away to see his new fiancée Catherine Saki off the station. Both Harrington and Corinth had used a riot as an excuse to get away, and Delenn had looked extremely uncomfortable at being unable to understand the exuberance of the Centauri lifestyle. Leaving a merry looking Susan Ivanova being entertained by Vir's tales of 'great Centauri victories against the Narn' stories. Garibaldi wondered into the Zocalo, now frequented more often by the Colithians.   
  
"Surprised Cath hasn't found a way t'sneak into the Centauri do," one of a small group of pilots said, sitting in a huddle in one corner of a small bar. "She always loved a good rave up!"  
  
Garibaldi moved closer the moment Cath's name was mentioned. He guessed these people knew her. Wanting to find out more, he decided to introduce himself. The group let him in. Dragging a stool over, he sat down. One of the women whispered something in a Minbari dialect, and from the faces of the others it was rude.   
  
"So the Group Captain enjoys a drink does she?" he asked.  
  
"Does the Group ever!" the long fair-hared woman stated before introduced herself as Liz Shaw. "The day the Time of Madness stopped and the peace terms agreed, Cath vanished, she was allowed to witness see. Anyway, when she came back we were all ordered into 47's mess room, and I've never seen so many crates of beer in my life. 'Drink up she says!' with a pint in her hand, 'I don't want an full bottle left before anyone's allowed t'leave.'"  
  
"So we drank, and we really did get drunk!" one of the men said.  
  
"Anyway," Liz went on, "this toffee nosed git came and asked to speak t'the Flight, as she was then. Cath staggers up, glass in hand, and points out this is a private party and toffee nose is not invited."  
  
The other woman broke in. "I will always remember what he said to her. "This is a disgrace, are you aware that as the Commanding Officer you have to set an example."   
  
"To which the Flight replies totally sloshed," Liz went on, "'Of course I'm aware of setting a good example, that's why I'm this sloshed, if I wasn't I'd be sober!' And toffee nose turns mumbling something about disrespect for authority and the 2IC will have something to say about this. Course Cath's dad ignores the Twonk and comes to our mess to have a few drinks himself." Liz was almost crying with laughter now, as she remembered the incident.   
  
"I heard that she'd had a few when Corinth Richards smacked her one in the face. If it's true it could explain why she lost control--," the man who'd spoken earlier went on.  
  
Liz finally stopped laughing and shook her head, "Maybe, but we all know about 'that'' problem--. And remember that time she ended up sleeping it off in the guardroom," Liz began again. But Garibaldi had heard enough. Excusing himself from the party he decided to seek out the Group Captain and ask her some searching questions, he wasn't happy at the conclusion he was beginning to form and he wanted to sort it out soon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was easy finding the Group Captain. She was sitting on her own, looking totally depressed and hugging a glass of clear liquid.   
  
"How's it going?" he asked   
  
Cath just looked at him and the orange juice in his hands. "Badly," she said, her voice as tired as her eyes. "I've not had a decent drink in almost a week days, and this fasting is getting beyond a joke! Do you know I even get escorted to the loo to make sure I don't do anything wrong. Have you ever had to light a candle to do what comes naturally!"  
  
"Can't say I have!" the Human confessed, trying to decide if this was the right time to confront the Colithian about her addiction, and then deciding that she was depressed enough as it was. "Would you like an OJ? Better for you than water."  
  
"Michael do you see that Minbari sat over there?" Garibaldi followed the nod of her head, to where a male Minbari was staring intently at them. "Well he's there to make sure I don't drink anything else but water," she gestured to the glass. "Seems that only fasting and prayer will cleanse my soul."  
  
"And you really believe in this Minbari --."  
  
"I believe in Valen, and just because you're still hung up over your stupid little conflict you think you can judge me. Valen's shadow, Michael I've fought the Minbari and killed them as well, that's why this preparation is so difficult. My mind, body and soul have to be cleansed of the blood of the dead. Don't you understand that when the Colithians fought the Minbari, we were killing ourselves spiritually? We were killing Valen's Children!"  
  
Garibaldi began to speak and Cath was suddenly aware that while she could hear the background noise around her, she couldn't hear Garibaldi speaking directly to her! For a few moments she attempted to continue the conversation by trying to lip-read, but judging from the sight frown developing on her companion's face, the Colithian wasn't being very successful at it.  
  
Apologizing and getting up, Cath decided to head to her own quarters for a lie down. Anyway, it would soon be time for her next meditation session, and right on cue her communicator buzzed and Sinclair told her he'd, "Be right over!"   
  
Garibaldi watched his friend go, sensing something wasn't quite right. He watched the way she carefully picked her way through the crowd and wondered if it was anything to do with the fasting ritual she was under going - or was she suffering withdrawal symptoms of another kind?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
G'kar was laughing when he and Na'toth walked past Sinclair. The Human looked puzzled then shrugged it off.  
  
"Be here for me when I get back Jeff!" the Oriental woman said.  
  
"I'm not leaving this time!" Sinclair laughed.   
  
"Neither am I!" she said, laughing back while she glanced at the small diamond engagement ring on her finger. It wasn't much, but it meant everything to her. "So has the Commander worked out yet what to do to show Earth's dominate religion yet?"  
  
"I don't know. Tom's keeping quiet about it, but whatever it is it's been keeping him busy for the last week. Even Corinth's been complaining that she's not seen much of him and it's normally Tom who does the complaining about that." Sinclair finally stopped laughing. "I don't know how he's going to top the Minbari ritual with it's bells, drums, robes and little bits of fruit!"  
  
Catherine Saki stopped walking and moved in front of her fiancée. "Red fruit? she inquired.  
  
"Yes why?" Sinclair wasn't happy with the tone the Oriental woman was using.   
  
"And was there a serious exchange of looks?" she went on, enjoying the way Sinclair was beginning to look horrified at her questions.  
  
"Yes it's supposed to be part of the Rebirth Ceremony!" He watched as the woman began to laugh. "What?"  
  
"Oh it's a Rebirth Ceremony alright. It also doubles as a marriage ceremony. Depending on how seriously anyone took it, well, it sounds like someone got married the other day!"  
  
"No wonder G'kar was smiling. Funny I didn't think Londo was his type." His remark caused them both to break out into laughter again.   
  
And yet as he watched his fiancée walk away, he remembered the way Catherine Meredith had smiled at him. Had it been deliberate, had Cath used the ceremony to somehow marry him? He looked at his watch and shook his head, time for her next meditation session. This marriage thing was something he could sort out later.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Parliament of Dreams.  
  
Part Seven.  
  
Sinclair made his way to the Group Captain's quarters. On the way he bumped into Delenn.  
  
"O Jeff I have something to show you!" She seemed excited.  
  
"But Cath's meditation time--."  
  
"It will not take a moment and I think you will like it!"  
  
Entering the Minbari's quarters the Human noticed that Delenn had set up a new alter in one corner, made up of crystals like the other small alter she had dedicated to Valen. This one though had a strange triangular transparent box as a centrepiece.  
  
"Go on, you may look at it, touch it if you wish," Delenn urged, "while I get us a drink of tea!" and the Minbari disappeared into her kitchen  
  
Moving forward to examine the box, Sinclair noticed that within the triangle shaped box there was a large irregular shaped crystal that was held suspended by three pieces of gold coloured wire. Reaching forward to touch it, he watched in astonishment as it began to glow as well as vibrate at the same time. Not only that, but the air was filled with what could only be called by the ex-Jesuit as Gregorian chants! "Its beautiful Delenn. What's it called?"  
  
Delenn had heard something strange, and as she poked her head around the door she was able to see the light fade as the human took his hand away. "Do that again please Jeff," she asked in disbelief. Sinclair complied with her request and reached out again. This time the glow was even brighter.  
  
"In Valen's name no!" Delenn screamed, horrified that somehow the Human had just activated the triluminary, which could only mean one thing! Grabbing the triluminary from its place, she held it up to an astonished Sinclair and willed it to hide his memory. A ray of light shot out hitting the human squarely between the eyes. Sinclair staggered slightly as dizziness swept over him. As it got worse he stumbled blindly about.   
  
Delenn thrust the triluminary into her pocket. Firmly grabbing hold of her friend's arm, she guided him to the chair. She had to work fast to cover the last few minutes. "Jeff, Jeff!" she shouted. "Are you all right?"  
  
Sinclair shook hid head as his vision began to clear. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"One moment you seemed fine and then you said you were feeling tired," the Minbari lied. "Suddenly you began to stumble around. I thought it was better to get you to sit down than collapse on my floor."  
  
"I must be getting old," Sinclair joked. "If I can't handle 24/7 anymore!"  
  
"I think you need to rest and meditate. You said you were going to Cath's to watch her meditate, join her. I think you will feel better for it."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, I will!" he smiled at her.   
  
When the Human had left Delenn took the triluminary out of her pocket and looked at it. This was one of the three triluminaries meant to hold Valen's DNA and it would only glow if he touched it. If Sinclair had just proved he was Valen, then who in his name was Cath Meredith meant to be, since she was wearing a triluminary shard around her neck, and that glowed brightly only when she touched it?  
  
Replacing the triluminary in its rightful place, Delenn sat down and began to mediate on the problem.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The moment Sinclair touched the triluminary Cath was just about to sit down with a glass of water. Without warning a pain shot though her body like a knife, slowly cutting into her, zigzagging though her body in a way she could not describe. It felt like her soul was being torn from her, twisted inside out and into another totally different shape. The woman grasped at her chest and groaned as she slowly sunk to the ground. Cath had never experienced anything like this before, even when she'd been going though the final stages of Minbari flu, it hadn't been this bad. Slowly she began to loose consciousness, but not before she had a fleeting sensation of being a Minbari.  
  
Sinclair walked back towards the Group Captain's quarters. Recognising his identification the door opened, and he was confronted with the sight of a heap on the floor. "O my god Cath!" he moved towards her, crouching down he rolled her over.  
  
Her eyes gazed blankly at him. Her breathing was steady, but her skin felt cold and clammy and she was shivering slightly, while a slight trace of blood trickled from her nose. Carrying her to the settee he gently laid her down, and then called Ashe.  
  
Vivian Ashe's first and only reaction was to call Delenn, then informed the Medical Centre to expect a new patient.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But I didn't know she was on medication!" The Minbari ambassador had run all the way to the medical centre when she'd been informed about the Group Captain's condition.  
  
"It's not something she screams from the treetops," Vivian Ashe pointed out.   
  
"So why haven't you got her in Cryo or into the de-tox chamber?" the Minbari asked, trying to come to terms with the sudden change of events.  
  
"The Group's stable, we can keep an eye on her here." The woman turned to Sinclair ignoring the tiny Minbari. "Thing is she needs the medication, and she's been denying herself it just so she can take part in this ceremony. Point is Jeff, I don't even know why she collapsed. The toxin levels are high but they're not that high. Besides which there seems to have been some neural displacement."   
  
"What?"  
  
"It seems someone or something has been tampering with her brainwave pattern," the Doctor said, tapping a steady wavy line on the monitor screen, "I don't know how, but it's as if she's become someone else, at least that's what it seems." It was obviously something that puzzled the Colithian. "If I didn't know better, it's as if she's had a second or hidden personality, something or someone has triggered the event, and the shock to her mind was so great she's collapsed."  
  
"Have you seen this before then?" Sinclair asked, while memories of an event on Mars were slowly coming back.  
  
Ashe shook her head. "No, never, I'm only surmising because her brain wave pattern has changed and I can't think of anything else to explain it!"   
  
"Could it have been a telepathic shock wave?" Sinclair asked, remembering what had happened to the young waif. "Could Cath be a latent telepath?"  
  
"We spent years trying to do that, be telepathic," Ashe explained, her eyes tracking the Minbari as she hovered over the Group Captain's bed. "But the Cast stops us." Ashe was beginning to sound worried. "Our people can do many things Commander, but telepathy is beyond us!"  
  
"Will she be well enough to go through with the adoption ceremony?" Delenn had composed herself, and decided to ask the most important question she could think of.  
  
"Professionally, no!" the Colithian doctor stood up towering over Delenn. "But the only reason Cath's in this state is because of her faith, so I think you should leave the decision up to her. I will warn you now though, Cath needs to rest, and she's physically exhausted. If she can sleep for over thirty six Earth hours then I think she will be well enough to go through with the ceremony!"  
  
"If she agrees," Delenn nodded.   
  
"Yes if she agrees!" the doctor nodded, adding, "but can you see her not?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is it true Cath collapsed earlier?" Garibaldi wasn't even trying to hide his concern. Zack had informed him of the Group Captain's condition, leaving his second to sort out the latest fight in Downbelow, Garibaldi made his way to Jeff's office to double check.  
  
Sinclair nodded, "Vivian's stabilised her, but she's still weak."  
  
"So why's she doing this?" Garibaldi asked, trying to understand why anyone would let them selves get into such a state.  
  
"Faith Michael, her faith in Valen!" He handed the Security officer a coffee and pointed to the other chair in his office. Garibaldi got the hint and sat down. This meant Jeff was going to give him a lecture. Settling himself down Sinclair went on. "Faith can move mountains, make people go to unbelievable extremes, even let themselves die in the name of faith," Sinclair explained.  
  
"Yes but the Colithians don't appear to be fanatical about religion. Hell Jeff, they don't even have a temple on the station. I know, I've checked."  
  
"Colithian religion is from the soul that's why, to them, it's a private personal thing. As for faith, let me explain something. When the Trade dispute with the Marach turned into war, I believed we would win no matter what the odds, I had that much faith. By the time we ended up at the Battle of the Line I still believed that we'd survive, I actually believe in miracles and I believed one would still happen, even though reality seemed to say differently.   
  
I'd just seen my entire squad almost wiped out, including I though at the time, Tom Harrington. It was the moment this huge Marach ship hit me and my Fury was badly damaged, that I almost lost faith. My fury was almost put out of action and I was low on firepower. At that point I decided to ram one of their ships. I decided that if I was going to die, I'd take one of them with me. As soon as I made that decision I also found my faith again. That was the moment when the sky suddenly filled with white holes, at least that's what they looked like. They were everywhere. Just in front of me a long rectangular ship slipped out of one of them; small ships were being launched from its hangers. Nimrods and Harriers were joining our Starfuries in the fight against the Marach. At that moment I knew I'd been given a sign, a god of some sort did exist and I'd been tested.  
  
That's what this Valen is doing to Cath, testing her! Why we don't know, but Valen is pushing Cath Meredith to the extreme, and endangering her life. But she believes he will save her in the end. Do you know she's already had a vision of him?"  
  
"No, but I'm not into this faith thing," Garibaldi pointed out.  
  
"Your choice Michael, but I'm only explaining how Cath's mind works. Anyway I'd better go, it's my turn to watch Cath."  
  
"Wadda you mean?"  
  
"The Minbari support each other and Cath has to be watched. Delenn, Lennier and myself are taking it in turns. Ashe has decided to let Cath sleep in her own quarters, so I'm about to head in that direction."  
  
Sinclair finished as the Streeebe walked into his office. Fred paused and looked at Garibaldi as if he shouldn't have been sitting there, then the Streeebe turned to Sinclair and cocked it's head to one side.  
  
"The second cycle has restarted - the first cycle has just begun!" and with that it turned and loped off, leaving two stunned Humans who had absolutely no idea what the strange alien was on about!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Find anything interesting?" A voice behind him made Sinclair jump. The Human looked up from the computer screen in surprise. He was sure the drugs would have kept the woman asleep for another few hours at the very least!  
  
He swivelled his chair round to face the newcomer. "I never heard you get up!"  
  
"I never sneaked out of bed though, you were just so absorbed in looking at the screen." Cath grinned. "Strange you should say that though considering I'm part of Fighter Command and not Defence Command, sneaking around is more like Corinth's job."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sinclair was intrigued by the odd conversation.  
  
It struck the Group Captain that Sinclair didn't know the difference between the two Commands yet. Deciding now was a good time to enlighten him she began. "Corinth's what you'd class as a soldier, I thought you knew that!"  
  
Sinclair shook his head and confessed he'd never though of the Colithian in question as a soldier, though it would explain a lot about her he thought. In all the time he'd known the blonde haired Colithian, he couldn't remember her saying much about her job in Command, but it would explain why she had reacted the way she had on Mars.  
  
"What's this?" Cath asked, looking over Sinclair's shoulder.   
"Babylon 4," he explained, deciding it was easier to answer the Colithian's questions first and then get her back to bed later.   
  
He saw the inquiring look on the woman's face so decided to explain further. Gesturing to the woman to sit down, he went on. "When Babylon 3 was first designed it was as a stopgap measure. The Government decided to build a better station called Babylon 4, it was meant to be big, impressive and safe. I was called in to help design the defence grid. You don't put your all into something, and then forget it."  
  
"I know how you feel. After the bout of Minbari flu, I was re-assigned to Tannia 6. I was born here, and no matter where I was ever posted my heart is still here."   
  
"You would have liked the place, especially the Garden." Sinclair smiled and relaxed. He was finding the conversation quite pleasant.   
  
"What makes you say that?" The Colithian was becoming more interested in what her companion was saying by the minute.   
  
Sinclair smiled again. To the Colithian his smile seemed to light up the entire room! "Look at this," he drew her attention to the screen and clicked onto another picture. The inside of a large tube appeared on the computer screen consisting mostly of the colour green. "And the sky was full of garden." The Human laughed then went on to explain what he meant. "You see Tannia 7 is static, your people have the ability to create your own gravity. We didn't, the only way we can create gravity is by revolving the station. There is no proper top or bottom, to help the recycle system we would have planted turf on all the sides of the garden. The revolving action would have created the gravity, and that would have acted as a centrifuge, keeping the garden in place."   
  
"You're quite attached to the old girl aren't you?" Cath pointed out.   
  
"I spent almost three years of my life on the project."  
  
"I know you were going to be appointed its first Commander," Cath said softly.  
  
Sinclair looked stunned. It was a part of his life he'd hoped was forgotten and buried, it should have been his reward for expending so much effort on B4. Then to have it snatched away so cruelly, just because the plans got lost in the system was almost too much.   
  
"How do you know that?" he asked, quickly regaining his composure.  
  
"Jeffery Sinclair, you don't reach the rank of Lieutenant Commander without being able to answer that one do you?" Don't worry it's not wide spread knowledge, just something I found out. When I found out I thought I was going to have some sort of trouble with you, but I can happily say I was wrong." Cath reached out and touched Sinclair's hand. "Jeff - thanks for helping me sort out all the problems with the transition."  
  
Sinclair looked relieved and felt embarrassed at the Colithian's revelation. He pulled away and changed the subject. "Hadn't you better go back to bed?"  
  
Cath nodded as she yawned. For some reason she couldn't fathom Jeffery Sinclair often seemed like her old nanny. Why, she wondered for the zillionth time, had she expected this reaction from him! And why did she feel as if she'd known him all her life and not just the two years in reality?  
  
Sinclair stood up and moved over the table, he was already reading the note Ashe had left. Checking the clock, he worked out how much time Cath had left to sleep, slipped three tablets into a glass of water, and swilled them around while they dissolved, then handed the medication to the Colithian.  
  
Silently and obediently Cath downed the lot in one go, turned and headed back to bed.  
  
After a decent amount of time Sinclair followed to check up on his charge. Cath was already asleep, her face relaxed and calm. Satisfied with his friend's condition, he went back to the computer and once more opened the B4 file. Well he may not be its Commander, but it was still something he'd enjoyed working on.   
  
He brought up a picture of Britannia 7 and superimposed it over Babylon 4. Now if he could get the two pictures to line up and if the idea worked, well, it would be yet another communication problem solved--.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the Group Captain had finally woken up she had insisted on going to the Human's religious gathering, and unless she did the Colithian was going to refuse to carry on with her initiation ceremony. Delenn had refused at first, but then the Minbari had relented, so Sinclair had guided the slowly moving woman to the place Harrington had said they were to go to. It seemed they were all meant to meet in a corridor on the fourth section.  
  
"Mr Garibaldi!" Londo moaned at the security officer.  
  
"I know!" the security officer snarled back. He looked at Corinth who shrugged at him; even she wasn't privy to what her fiancé was up to.   
  
"All I know is that he said he'd be a few more minutes!" the Squadron Leader pointed out and lapsed into silence again.   
  
"Exactly what sort of demonstration does the Commander have planned? Delenn asked Cath who was leaning against Sinclair for support.  
  
"How should I know? Don't you think I've been busy doing other things in the last week, like fasting and meditations and generally being ill?" the Group Captain answered the Minbari sarcastically.   
  
Sinclair bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He wasn't sure if Delenn would understand why he wanted to laugh, but the Colithian's words proved one thing to him. No matter what his Catherine had said about serious glances and bits of red fruit, Cath had been too wrapped up in her devotion to Valen to even think about getting married. It now seemed appropriate to him that the Minbari ceremony was a good start to the ritual she was about to go through.  
  
"I don't know," Susan Ivanova cut in. "He wouldn't even tell us on the way here, only that it would demonstrate Earth's many and varied religions."  
  
"Am I too late?" Sphere Richards asked slightly out of breath. She'd forgotten the time and had promised her sister she'd be here. Anyway she was as interested as everyone else in what her future brother-in-law was going to demonstrate as well. Satisfied she was on time the Mayji moved to her sister's side.   
  
"I can't hear anything, are you sure we've come to the right place?" Lennier said looking worried  
  
"Right that's it, I'm off. It's obvious nothing's going to happen!" G'kar impatiently informed the group, dragging his aide away with him.  
  
The Human security officer put his foot down. "This is where he said to meet, and this is where we're staying!"  
  
"Alright, we're all set. Everyone ready?" Harrington appeared behind them. He glanced at the Group Captain and then at Sinclair, shaking his head slightly. Cath looked like she was going to collapse at any moment.  
  
He led them down the corridor and into a room Cath recognised as one of her old play-areas, she smiled to herself. Then a line of people caught her eye. Beside her Sinclair smiled, recognizing the idea his friend was using.   
  
Harrington moved before them, introducing the people in the queue one by one. "This is Mr Harris, he's an atheist. This is Father Jack; he's a Catholic Priest. This is Hester Wolfmom, she's a Cherokee medicine woman--." And so he went on remembering who everyone was and the religions they represented. It was the best he could do, but when it was over even Delenn was impressed by the diversity of religions on Earth.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The dawn was breaking in the west. Spring was finally beginning to push winter back, and the torrential rain was turning to on and off drizzle. Into these conditions Roy Sedgwick walked towards the Zelda Za'tal Nan, or the River of Tears. He hated the weather but this was a ritual repeated every day since the time of Anla shoc Na Torrac's death, almost a thousand years ago.   
  
For some twenty minutes he walked on, until he came to where the Zelda Za'tel Nan was, or rather should have been. Surprised he pushed his hood back and scanned the area; just to make sure he was in the right place. Yes, he was he decided. So where was the small river, how had it vanished?   
  
Walking up the empty riverbed, he came to where the source should have been, and nothing was emerging from the Minbari crystal, halved to allow the water to gush freely on its way to the sea. Still puzzled, he made his way back to the hamlet of Aspatria where he informed his leader.  
  
As the small group of people studied the 'missing' riverbed, one of them pushed his hood back and grunted. "I think it would be wise to inform the Citadel. Tell them the River of Tears has apparently dried up. Tell them that it seems Valen has at last returned to walk amongst us."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Parliament of Dreams.  
  
Part Eight.   
  
Sinclair took his place in the hall. It had been decorated just as Delenn had insisted, filled with candles and incense burning lamps. He watched as Delenn escorted Cath into the hall, both were dressed in white, Cath's hood obscuring her face. Part way down the isle the two figures stopped.  
  
Delenn moved forward slightly and said. "I bring the one chosen by Valen, to serve the people of Minbar as one of us, to be adopted as a Minbari and treated as such."   
  
The Priest stood on a small dais at the end of the Hall. He gestured the Colithian forward. Slowly Cath walked up the Priest, and then fell to her knees. This part was easy for the Colithian, who had found that she was now so weak from lack of food that she was having trouble standing!  
  
"Will you uphold the laws and customs of Minbar?" he asked.  
  
Clearly, so her voice could be heard around the room Cath answered, "Yes."  
  
The ceremony continued apace, the Priest asking questions that assessed Cath's reasons for becoming a religious clan member. The Colithian replied in the religious dialect while remembering what Delenn had coached her to say, occasionally though she found she had to be prompted by the Minbari.  
  
The Priest was patient with the Colithian, he understood the physical condition Cath was in. Gently he helped to guide her through the ceremony as well. Satisfied with the Group Captain's replies, the Priest raised her up and guided her to back to Delenn. Now the Minbari lead the woman to an area marked out on the floor in the shape of a Triluminary.   
  
Delenn helped Cath to lie on the floor, then she stood back and watched while three coloured cloths were laid over her, one of green, one of blue and one of black, each representative of the three castes. Three acolytes walked around the Colithian's hidden figure, chanting hymns and chiming bells over her body. Afterwards three more waved incense over her body and chanted even more hymns. Finally three more sprinkled holy water over the covers and the cloths were removed and folded. Once the covers had been removed Delenn helped Cath to her feet, and led her over to the Priest's side once more.   
  
Now it was time for Cath to consume the ritual drink. Sinclair held his breath as he watched her raise the goblet to her lips and drink deeply. After ten days of fasting this action could easily cause the Colithian to faint. He let his breath out when she seemed all right.  
  
It tasted strange, almost acrid was the way the Colithian would describe it later. Having drained the goblet dry, Cath held it up, then turned it upside down to prove the goblet was empty.  
  
The Priest smiled and asked if she would, "Follow Valen though fire, storm, darkness and death," again.  
  
Cath nodded and replied that she would, looking directly at the Priest as Delenn had instructed her. The Priest looked into her eyes to see into her soul, and to his dying day he would swear that he was sure he was looking into the eyes of a very wise and old Minbari.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When it was over Sinclair slipped from his seat and made his way to the door. Delenn guided Cath back down the isle and into the Human's care. All around them Minbari were removing their hoods, and in their own way they were congratulating the Colithian. In her weakened state Cath stumbled and would have fallen if Delenn hadn't been keeping an eye on her. Once delivered into Sinclair's safer hands Delenn headed back into the hall to conclude the ceremony. Some small things still needed to be attended to before the ceremony was completed, and then the Minbari had to prepare for another private ceremony soon after.   
  
"I bought you this," Sinclair held a flask out, "it's cold though!"  
  
"I don't care, I need a drink, of anything but water." Opening the flask, Cath emptied the contents down in one go. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she smiled gratefully. "Thanks for your help!"  
  
"What are friends for?" he chided her. "Come on, let's get you to the de-tox unit, Chosen of Valen."  
  
Cath glared at him. If she'd had had the strength she would have thumped him, but she didn't so she leaned on him, letting him put his arms around her shoulders to support her. Deep contentment flowed though the woman's body as if she'd found something she'd lost a long time ago.  
  
"You're not going to make it are you?" Sinclair said supportively.  
  
The Group Captain shook her head already feeling queasy. "Not on my own two feet at any rate." She stumbled slightly and grabbed hold of Sinclair's jacket.  
  
"Hang on, I'll carry you." Sinclair reached down scooping the Colithian into his arms. He waited while she slipped her arms around his neck and nestled her head on his shoulder. It appeared the Colithian had lost more weight than he thought, at least she seemed a lot lighter this time than the last time he had had to carry her.  
  
Carrying the Colithian down the corridor, he turned into one of the archways that littered the ship. To the untrained observer they seemed to be redundant decorative features, but Sinclair had found out long ago what they actually were for.  
  
Cath grinned and slipping an arm from around her friend's neck, she placed the hand on a side panel. The wall seemed to vanish and beyond she could see a Transporter waiting. "You guessed?" she asked, while Sinclair gently let her, down than settled her into the passenger seat. Clipping the seat belt into place he took the driving seat and set the Transporter into motion.   
  
Soon after coming onto the Station, Sinclair had tried to work out how were big things were transported around the Station, without apparently moving though the more public areas. He'd quickly established that there must be another set of passages not visible to the general public. After much screaming at the computer and arguing with Cath, he'd finally been able to attest to the fact the station was criss-crossed with a vast network of passages or roadways, designed for the quick deployment of personal and supplies in the event of an attack! He decided to employ one of these to get Cath to the de-tox centre as fast as possible. Ashe was already waiting and so was Harrington and Corinth,   
  
"I don't care what they see when I'm out," the Colithian tried to laugh, but it only emphasised how vulnerable she felt with the whole situation, "but I don't want t'be awake when you watch me get ready!"  
  
"I'll help you!" Corinth moved forward and Sinclair gestured Harrington out of the door. Once the men were out of sight, the Squadron Leader helped her friend undress, and saw just how much weight the Group Captain had lost, no wonder she hadn't wanted the men to see her the security officer thought!"  
  
Once Cath had changed into the green leotard and laid down on the de-tox couch, Ashe administered a sleeping drug and managed to get her patient to count to four. Safely in the 'coffin' Ashe called the men in to see everything was all right then dismissed them again just as quickly.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Satisfied his friend was going to be all right, Harrington made his way to his quarters and changed into a light coloured pair of slacks and the turtle necked sweater of the same colour. Satisfied this was the lightest coloured clothing he had, he made his way to Delenn's quarters.  
  
Once there he was greeted by the Minbari and made to sit down. Delenn then took a deep breath and sat down opposite him.  
  
"Once," she began to explain, her voice low and serious, "Minbari nomadic tribes warred with each other, but then we became more stable. We settled in cities, and the tribes merged into three main Castes and the many clans we have, but we were not equal. Valen came and gave us all equality. Yet even when we had ceased to be nomads and before Valen came, we still fought each other. We fought to prove which of the two castes would reign supreme. These wars could split clans, and bring revenge. Revenge meant death. From this period emerged the ceremony of Understanding and Acceptance."  
  
Delenn paused to let Harrington digest her words. "Tom if you go through with this, if you remove Corinth's hood, then you must accept her words and then forget them. If you ever use them against her, or seek revenge on her after tonight then you will be hunted down and killed!"  
  
"That's a bit drastic isn't it?" the Human stated.  
  
"Maybe today, but in the days before Valen, when the Castes warred, then it was often the only way for the losers to live, especially if it was a family member. Now do you understand what will happen?"  
  
Harrington nodded and Delenn bowed. She moved to her bedroom door and opened it. A hooded figure emerged, dressed in a dark brown Minbari gown; its overlarge hood obscured the face of the occupant.  
  
Corinth was scared, not even certain if Harrington would turn up. She remembered how bitter he'd been when he found out why he'd been passed over for promotion so many times. She'd packed her bags and was about to leave when Harrington had returned from his long walk 'to think things over'. He'd been shocked to find she'd been about to leave him, even though Corinth had admitted she didn't know where she was going to go.  
  
Harrington had gathered her into his arms and told her, "We'll work it out honey, just so long as we stick together." With Harrington's support, Corinth had survived her darkest hour, and now she needed his support again. Walking up to her fiancé, who was now standing up, she quickly knelt down and looked at his feet, showing her total surrender and humiliation. Now it was up to him.  
  
Reaching down with his hand, Harrington touched his fiancés head, the hood moved and Corinth offered both her hands. Gently taking them in his, the Human guided her up and then helped her to settle down on the other chair Delenn had provided.  
  
Delenn moved away, giving the Colithian the cue to begin the next part of the ceremony. "My name is Corinthia Richards, I am a Colithian born and bred. I am guilty of much, before you I lay my life. Accept what I say or take my life now."  
  
This was, the Human knew, the moment of no return. There were already people on Earth grumbling about having to mix with aliens, but he couldn't help being drawn to the Colithian/Minbari culture. From what little he'd been able to glean from Corinth on Mars, it seemed interesting, but now living amongst her people, he was more than just a little fascinated.   
  
Harrington reached up slowly pulling the hood off and away from the Colithian's face, revealing moist tearful eyes and a smile that gladdened his heart. Corinth smiled back to him. This was it; this was the start of a new life for them! Free of mistrust and fear, she too knew about the building racism on Earth, and knew just what Harrington was letting himself in for.   
  
Leaving the lovers to continue with the ceremony, Delenn removed herself from the room. This was a private and very personal ceremony, not for stray ears to listen in to. It had nothing to do with her from now on. Even now she could already begin to hear Corinth starting to explain to Harrington what had happened to her during the Earth/Minbari conflict. And judging from Harrington's expression, he was horrified.  
  
  
  
End of the fourth story.   
  



End file.
